Qui lui as prit ?
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: OS HPDM Un ami qui vous veut du bien invente un jeu pour que vous révélliez qui fait battre son coeur, Draco ne sais plus quoi faire et contre toute attente participe à ce jeu. Ce n'est que deux ans plus tard, qu'il pourra enfin se réveiller.
1. Qui lui as prit ?

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi

**Titre** : "Qui lui as prit?"

**Genre** : slash, yaoi, (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Ratting**: T

**Couple **: Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy - Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger - Blaise Zabinni/ Seamus Finnigan - Pansy Parkinson?

**Résumé**: Lorsque durant la dernière soirée passé à Poudlard, un ami qui vous veut du bien invente un jeu pour que vous révéliez qui fait battre son coeur, Draco ne sais plus quoi faire et contre toute attente participe à ce jeu. Ce n'est que deux ans plus tard, qu'il pourra enfin se réveiller. HPDM

**"Qui lui as prit?"**

Je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie si je lui avais tout avoué.

Dès que j'ai croisé son regard, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir dit ce que j'éprouvais.

Et je m'en veux toujours aujourd'hui.

Cela fait deux ans que ça c'est passé et je me dis que ma vie aurait pu être différente.

J'aurais peut être pu connaître l'amour à partir de ce jour.

Mais j'ai choisi de cacher mes sentiments naissants.

Au fil des mois passé à ses côtés, j'ai appris à connaître une autre facette de lui.

J'ai vu le pire de lui, comme le meilleur. J'y ai vu quelqu'un de déterminer, courageux, et près à tout pour sauver quiconque ayant besoin d'aide.

Il m'a aidé. Même s'il ne le sait pas. Ce jour où il m'a aidé à sortir de ce cachot sordide où j'ai été torturé par mon père pendant des heures, peut être des jours, je ne sais pas trop. Et à vrai dire je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

Mais, il cache autre chose au fond de son âme. Au fond de son coeur. Il est courageux, mais il est aussi vulnérable. Il est déterminer, mais aussi sensible. Il a tout fait pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort, mais il a souffert et il a caché cette souffrance.

Il est tout simplement humain. Comme tout le monde.

Je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie si je lui avais tout avoué.

Mais ce que je sais, c'est que aujourd'hui ma vie n'est pas celle que j'aurais imaginé.

Je ne suis plus le riche et arrogant Serpentard que j'étais. Ma famille a perdu toute notre fortune en se faisant prendre, et se faisant enfermé à Azkaban à vie.

Moi, j'ai été sauvé. J'ai eu un ange gardien au moment où je n'en attendais pas. Et cet ange c'est lui. Celui qui fait battre mon coeur depuis plus de deux ans.

Une seule personne sait ce que j'éprouve. Et je pense que lui seul le saura. Blaise est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, même si au collège on ne devait pas montrer qu'on était attaché à quelqu'un. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait une fois de plus. Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'aurais sans doute plus la chance de le revoir.

Cela fait deux ans qu'il est partit. C'est long deux ans. Surtout quand on attend quelque chose. Et moi, seul Merlin sait ce que j'attends.

Je rêve qu'il revienne en Angleterre. Je rêve que je le croise et que je trouve le courage de tout lui avouer. Je rêve qu'il me dise qu'il éprouve la même chose et que l'on vive heureux tout les deux.

Mon père me dirait sans doute que je deviens beaucoup trop émotif et me rappellerais avec un Doloris que les Malfoy ne montre pas leurs sentiments. Mais j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'écouter ce qu'il me disait. Ce qu'il voulait c'est que je devienne Mangemort. Mais moi j'avais déjà choisi ma voie. Sa voie. La Lumière. Ce qui fait que toutes les personnes qui nous entourent, nous redonne l'espoir de vivre. Et moi, j'ai placé mon espoir en lui. C'était grâce à lui que j'ai choisi de renier mon père.

Je ne pouvais pas battre contre le bien. Personne ne peut combattre la Lumière. Personne ne peut battre un ange. Mon ange. Celui qui m'a redonné la foi. Celui qui a fait fondre la glace qui m'enveloppait le coeur. Celui qui m'a fait aimé pour la première fois. Celui que j'aimerais toujours. Le seul. L'unique et le dernier.

Mais il ne le saura jamais. Il a gagné, mais il a perdu également. Il a perdu l'innocence que lui seul pouvait avoir. Il a perdu cette part d'humanité qui le caractérisait. Il a décidé de s'éloigner. Le Survivant a vaincu, mais a perdu en même temps.

Oui, j'aime le Survivant. L'homme qui nous a libéré du Mal. Moi Draco Malfoy j'aime Harry Potter, et aujourd'hui ça ne me choc même plus. Blaise non plus d'ailleurs. Il vit bien avec Seamus Finnigan.

Oui je l'aime. Mais il ne le sait pas.

Je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie si je lui avais tout avoué.

Mais je n'attends qu'une chose, ce soit le revoir.

D'après Hermione il fait le tour du monde. Oui c'est bien Hermione Granger qui me l'a dit. Étonnant n'est ce pas? Mais elle est l'une des rares personnes à m'avoir accepté quand je suis rentré dans l'Ordre. A part Harry, mais nous ne nous sommes pas rapproché autant. Hermione a été là quand je suis arrivé.

J'étais perdu dans cet univers que je ne connaissais pas. Cet univers de bien faisances, de bonté, de générosité était tout nouveau pour moi surtout quand on sait dans quel monde j'ai vécu. Dans un manoir froid et hostile qui repoussais tout visiteur. Avec une famille aussi froide et hostile que le lieu où elle vivait, et une éducation qui avait pour but d'enraciner les règles qui font un parfait Mangemort.

Je peux le dire, je n'avait jamais connu un tant soit peu de tendresse et d'affection de qui que ce soit et encore moins de mes parents.

Hermione est la première à être venue me voir lors de mon arrivé à Square Grimmaurd. Elle a essayé de comprendre. Elle a été suspicieuse au début, même moi je l'aurais été. Après six ans de guerre contre eux, je me rangeais de leur côté il n'avait pas confiance.

Mais je lui ai avoué que je n'avais jamais été pour les Ténèbres. Je devais jouer le rôle que mon père voulait que je sois. Même si ça ne me plaisait pas. Mais j'avais décidé de lui tenir tête quand il m'a annoncé que mon initiation était prévue pour mon dix septième anniversaire.

Je savais qu'à ce moment là, au moment où Voldemort apposerait sa Marque j'aurais perdu ma liberté. Toute ma vie, mes poignets seraient attachés à des fils tel un pantin, dont le manipulateur sera Voldemort. Il m'aurait ordonné de faire tout ce que bon lui semblerai et je devrais me plier aux règles. Et mes chevilles seraient enchaînées à tous les autres serviteurs d'un semi homme ayant perdu son âme dès son plus jeune âge et qui a entamé la guerre pour se venger de son propre père.

En fait j'avais fait mon choix depuis très longtemps

Mais même si je regrette de ne pas avoir tout avoué à Harry je ne sais pas si lui éprouve que de l'indifférence à mon égard. Mais peut être que oui après tout.

Je me souviens de cette soirée. La dernière que j'ai passée près de lui.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Voldemort avait été tué quelques semaines plus tôt. Harry avait été quatre semaines dans le coma. Sa magie avait été affaiblie donc il devait la régénérer et les chances étaient très minimes qu'il puisse en ressortir. Tout le monde s'inquiétait. C'est à ce moment là que Blaise a su que je l'aimais. J'allais très souvent à l'infirmerie la nuit. Et étant en septième année, j'avais été choisi pour être préfet en chef et Blaise était juste préfet. Mais tous les préfets de chaque maison étaient regroupés dans un appartement commun. Nous avions une chambre chacun et nous pouvions prendre nos repas ensemble, mais la plus part préférais prendre leurs repas dans la Grande Salle, moi y compris. Mais un soir où je revenais de mes tête à tête silencieux avec l'homme que j'aimais en secret, Blaise m'attendait dans le grand salon de l'appartement.

Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait depuis longtemps remarqué mes sorties nocturnes depuis la fin de la guerre, mais qu'il respectait mon intimité donc qu'il n'avait pas essayé de savoir ce que je faisais chaque nuits. Mais, il avait remarqué que j'allais de plus en plus mal au fil des nuits passées en dehors de ma chambre. Et c'était vrai, je dépérissais à force de voir cet ange sur ce lit d'hôpital, dans ses draps blancs et dans sa tenue de convalescent. Je ne supportait plus de le voir, mais mon amour pour lui me poussais à espérer qu'il s'en sorte et que peut être un jour il se réveille. Où peut être qu'il sortirait de son coma pendant la nuit comme il sortirait de ses si nombreux mauvais rêves.

Blaise m'avait suivit cette nuit là. Et il m'avait vu entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il avait déjà compris je pense, mais il voulait que je lui explique.

C'était mon meilleur ami depuis mon enfance, je devais lui dire. Ça faisait mal de le cacher. Alors je lui ai tout dit. Comment mes sentiments avaient évolué depuis mon entrée dans l'Ordre, dont Blaise était venu juste après moi. Comment je m'étais rapproché de Hermione, qui était ensuite devenu amie avec lui-même. Comment j'avais essayé de le protéger durant le combat. Je lui ai également dit que j'avais assisté à son dernier sort pour vaincre Voldemort et que je l'avais vu tombé au sol. C'était moi qui avais appelé les Médicomages. Mais ça personne ne le savait. Et puis je lui ai raconté toutes mes nuits près de cet ange endormi. Mes prières muettes pour qu'il se réveille et qui ne s'étaient jamais exhaussées. L'espoir que j'avais de revoir un jour ses deux émeraudes retrouvées cette étincelles de joie et de pureté malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Tout. Absolument tout.

Et il avait compris que rien ne pourrait changer mes sentiments. J'étais éperdument amoureux. Et je souffrais de cet amour à sens unique.

Il ne m'avait pas jugé. Il sortait depuis deux mois avec Seamus Finnigan, et ça avait été assez surprenant au début. Mais moi je n'avais rien dit. Je n'avais rien à dire. Moi aussi j'étais tombé amoureux d'un de ces sacrés Gryffondor. J'étais même ami avec l'une d'entre eux. Contrairement à ce que je pensais il n'y avait pas eu tant de drame avec ça. Ou du moins du côté des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigles, et une partie des Serpentard qui étaient pour le Bien, et contre toute attente, la plus part des Gryffondor.

Mais ça n'a pas été une surprise lorsque Ronald Weasley est venu me voir pour m'accuser d'utiliser l'Impérium sur sa petite amie. Hermione m'a défendue. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Harry lui, il n'a rien dit. Il a juste prévenue ma nouvelle amie. J'étais très troublé je l'avoue. Je ne savais pas si ça voulait dire qu'il m'avait à l'oeil où s'il avait un peu confiance en moi. Je préfère l'imaginer. Mais depuis Hermione et moi sommes ami et tout va pour le mieux.

Harry s'était réveillé un matin, après l'une de mes longues nuits près de lui. La veille je lui avais parlé. Je lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis qu'il était dans le coma, puis je lui ai dit qu'il nous manquait beaucoup à tous, mais aussi qu'il me manquait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais comme je savais qu'il ne pouvais pas m'entendre je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais sans attendre quelque chose en plus. Puis je suis partit et comme un miracle il s'est réveillé le lendemain matin. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu cette nuit là, mais je préfère ne pas l'imaginer.

Mais pour parler de cette soirée ...

Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle pour un grand festin comme il y en a tant eu à Poudlard. Les Septièmes années étaient toutes réunies en une seule et grande table, toutes maisons confondues. Et bizarrement, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient tous mélangés ensemble. Je suis sûr que c'était un coup de Dumbledore. Mais le plus étrange était que j'étais assis à proximité de Harry.

Je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas encore bien. Il était très pâle et ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient parfois mélancoliques, et je pouvais déceler une part de doute où de désespoir. Ses amis ne le voyait pas je crois. Mais moi je l'ai observé toute la soirée où presque. Quelques fois nos regards s'étaient accrochés, et je savourais ces moments comme la plus merveilleuse chose de ce monde. S'était le seul signe d'attention qu'il me donnait et ça me suffisait pour le moment.

Blaise était assis à ma droite et me lançais parfois des regards tristes. Il savait ce que j'éprouvais depuis deux semaines et il m'avait beaucoup observé. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait jeté quelque coup d'oeil à Harry quand nous étions tout les deux dans la même pièce. Ce qui arrivait très rarement malheureusement. Même si c'était dur de cacher tout ça au fond de moi, j'aimais le voir une fois dans la journée, elle me paraissait meilleure ensuite et mon moral était au plus haut niveau. Ce qui était très rare également.

En fin de soirée, après que tout le monde est finit de danser nous étions tous retourné à notre place, les professeurs avaient renvoyé les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir et ils étaient eux mêmes partis pour nous laisser un peu de liberté. Blaise avait décidé d'engager un sujet de conversation qui me déplaisais assez je dois dire: " l'amour des élèves de Poudlard et leurs préférences". J'ai piqué un fard à ce moment là. J'ai jeté un regard noir à Blaise pour lui signaler de ce taire mais cet idiot à continuer sur sa lancée. Je l'aurais maudit si ce que je n'avais pas entendu par la suite ne m'aurait pas plu.

Il avait fait tout le tour de notre table pour savoir quel était le choix en matière de petite amie où petit ami, et Monsieur avait décidé de finir par Harry et moi, par pur hasard nous allons dire. Il était passé par Weasley qui avait confié avoir demandé la main de Hermione juste après la guerre. Toute la tablée avait explosé de joie, enfin tous ce qui les estimais un peu. J'ai vu Harry leur faire un sourire qui se voulait joyeux mais qui cachait quelque chose. J'ai félicité Hermione, et est prié à Weasley de faire attention à elle où il aurait affaire à moi. Le rouquin a blêmit aussitôt. Harry m'a lancé un regard suspect et Hermione un petite sourire timide mais elle n'arrêtai pas de passé entre moi et Harry. C'était vraiment étrange.

Mais après avoir fait le tour de la table, Blaise s'est tourné vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Il a lancé un regard à Harry qui a froncé les sourcils. Puis mon "ami" c'est retourné vers moi avant de dire d'une voix faussement enjouée:

"- Alors Draco ! Quelles sont les préférences de notre blondinet ? "

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, mais pourtant j'avais envie de répondre, quelque chose me poussait à répondre. Après tout, Ginny Weasley avait bien avoué qu'elle avait un penchant pour les femmes et qu'elle était attirée par une blonde de Serdaigle avec des boucles d'oreilles aussi extravagante qu'elle. Oui, oui Ginny Weasley aimait Luna Lovegood. Et celle-ci était venu la rejoindre à sa table en l'entendant et l'avait embrassé devant toute la Grande Salle. Son frère était tombé dans les pommes sous les rires de toutes les personnes présentent. Oui, il n'y avait que lui pour réagir comme ça.

Donc après avoir jeté un regard à Hermione, les autres Serpentard et Gryffondor, puis encrant mes yeux dans ceux de Harry j'ai lâché d'une voix neutre:

"- Les hommes."

Les yeux de Harry cillèrent un instant avant de retrouver leur lueur habituelle. Mon annonce avait l'effet d'une bombe. Plus personne ne parlait et c'est seulement le bruit de chute d'un certain rouquin qui prouva que nous étions tous encore en vie et actif. Je sentais des centaines de yeux sur moi, mais bizarrement je ne m'en sentais pas gêné. J'ai senti la main de Blaise sur mon épaule et sa voix à mon oreille qui me disait " A toi de jouer". Je suis sortit aussitôt de ma léthargie et est tourné mon regard vers lui.

"- Oh Oh ! Drake je crois bien que tu vas décevoir plus d'une fille dans l'assistance ! Très réussit ! Bravo ! Et maintenant pourrait-on savoir qui est le ténébreux qui fait chavirer le coeur de notre prince ?" s'était il exclamé d'une vois forte pour que tout le monde entende

Je lui ai lancé le regard le plus froid que je pouvais, mais ça n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui depuis bien longtemps. Il me sourit de toutes ces dents avant d'observer tous les garçons de la salle et de revenir sur moi.

"- Drake ne veux pas répondre? Très bien ! Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! J'ai un nouveau jeu pour vous ! Nous allons essayer de connaître l'identité de la personne qui a emprisonné le coeur de Draco Malfoy ! Cela s'appelle le " Qui lui a prit ?" Nouveau jeu en vente partout dans les salles communes ! Pour tout âge et sans obligation d'achat ! Et le mieux c'est gratuit ! Bien vous devrez chercher par vous même et si Draco le veux bien, il va nous donner un indice ! Vous êtes partant !"

Toute la salle explosa, et Blaise se tourna vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Harry, qui fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Blaise partit mettre de la musique et en revenant à côté de moi il se pencha vers moi en murmurant à quel point mon " petit chéri" était naïf d'après lui. Je dois bien avouer qu'il avait raison, mais je l'aimais comme ça.

"- Bien! Draco peut-tu nous donner un trait de personnalité de ton homme s'il te plait? Physique, ou mental pour l'instant."

Je ne savais pas si j'étais près à entrer dans son jeu, mais quelque chose en moi me poussait à rentrer dedans, c'était peut être cette mer émeraude qui me fixait quelque fois qui me fit répondre.

"- Cheveux noir." soufflais-je à Blaise.

"- Oh Oh ! Le tombeur a les cheveux noirs ! Que le jeu commence ! La soirée ne fait que commencer ! A vous de jouer ! Vous avez dix minutes pour classer tous les jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs du collège ! C'est PARTI ! " Hurla t-il

Tout le monde commença à chercher alors que mon ami s'asseyait et embrassait Seamus qui était explosé de rire. Moi je prenait ma tête dans mes mains et priait tout les dieux de la Terre pour me sortir de cette soirée. Mais elle ne faisait que commencer, et en général c'est quand on voulait qu'un évènement passe vite que le contraire se produisait. Et c'est ce qui c'était passé.

Au bout de dix minutes, des rumeurs couraient déjà entre les différentes tables. Blaise s'est levé, a demandé le silence.

"- Bon eh bien, nous allons voir les supposés prétendants de notre blondinet ! Un par un et en levant la main vous me donnerez le nom et la maison du jeune homme. Allez c'est partit ! "

Au moins cinquante paires de mains se levèrent dans la salle et Blaise commença à désigner une fille de Poufsouffle. Puis s'en suivirent tout les autres qui proposaient des noms de garçons dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence dans ce château. A chaque réponse, Blaise me regardais en souriant, faisant semblant de me demander la réponse et moi je disais "non" un peu plus piteusement à chaque fois et en faisant la grimace quand un nom que je connaissais était prononcé. Et vint le moment où Blaise arriva à notre table. Où tout les Gryffondor de septième année étaient réunis. Il se tourna vers Weasley qui me regardait d'un air dégoûté auquel je répondis par un regard noir. Si ça le gênais que je sois gay, qu'il aille se faire voir !

"- Alors Weasley une petite idée?" demanda mon ami avec un sourire ironique.

"- Hum, peut être a t-il craqué pour Seamus ! Ce serait con pour toi quand même hein Zabinni ! " Scanda le rouquin en montrant de la tête Seamus.

Le rire de Blaise résonna dans la salle alors qu'il se tournait vers moi.

"- Alors Dray chéri, est-ce que Seamus fait battre ton coeur ? Me l'aurais-tu caché ! " Me dit-il d'un air amusé.

Ah, je déteste quand il prend ce ton avec moi. C'est le seul qui avait le droit de se moquer et il en jouait en plus. Ça se paiera Blaise.

"- Que diable ! Serais-ce un Gryffondor de septième année? "

Enfoiré ! Arrête ça Blaise ! Ils vont tout découvrir ! Mais je me rend conte que j'ai envie qu'il sache. J'ai envie que Harry sache. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'affronter une réponse négative de sa part. Mais ses deux émeraudes brillant me poussent à continuer. Je lève la tête vers Blaise et répond.

"- Non, Blaise ce n'est pas ton Seamus."

"- Oh Oh, j'ai de la chance alors. Seam' désolé mais tu vas devoir me supporter encore."

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment te punir si tu fais des bêtises. Tu seras sage." dit Seamus en souriant à son petit ami.

"- On verra ça chéri. Mais pas maintenant s'il te plait je ne veux pas que tout le collège sache de quelle manière tu me punis. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Enfin bon." Blaise fit un clin d'oeil coquin au Gryffondor dont le visage avait rougit sous l'allusion.

Blaise l'embrassa amoureusement avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

"- Bon ! Et bien personne d'autre n'a une idée? Non ? Bon Drake veut-tu bien nous donner un autre indice s'il te plait ?"

"- Euh Je ... je..»

"- Allons Draco, tu ne veux tout de même pas gâché le jeu n'est ce pas? Tout le monde s'amuse dans la salle. N'est ce pas tout le monde !

Toute la salle explosa de joie alors que Blaise rigolait à mes dépens. Moi je commençais à fulminer.

"- Allez Draky, dis à tonton Blaise un indice." fit-il en me tapant le bras.

"- Hum, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?" dis-je sans le vouloir.

"- Je ne sais pas moi. Quel indice vous voulez vous autres?"

"- LES YEUX !" hurla un Poufsouffle dans le fond de la salle.

"- Oh oui, la couleur des yeux ! Elle doit être très spéciale non? Hein Draco ? De véritables joyaux ! Allez quelle est la couleur des yeux de ton apollon?"

Je lui jetais un regard noir et grognais pour montrer mon mécontentement.

"- Vert." dis-je d'une voix clair.

"- Oh! Les yeux verts ! De magnifique yeux vert." dit-il en regardant intensément Harry.

Celui-ci m'observa un moment, ses yeux reflétaient une question muette, mais je n'y fis pas gaffe.

Le jeu recommença. Tout le monde chuchotait dans la salle et quelque fois des noms fusaient des élèves croyant qu'ils avaient trouvés la réponse. Moi je rigolait intérieurement en voyant tout ces idiots. Jamais il n'aurait l'idée de penser que l'homme dont j'étais amoureux serait Harry Potter. Ce qui d'un côté me rassurait, mais d'un autre m'attristait. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais si l'un d'entre eux prononçais le nom d'Harry. Soit je dirais tout, ... soit je nierais, ... soit je m'enfuirais. Surtout si il me fixe. Je n'aurais pas le courage.

Dix minutes plus tard, les élèves avaient fait une liste des prétendus hommes de ma vie. Blaise a donné la parole à chaque élève, mais aucun ne trouvèrent, heureusement. Non, malheureusement. Oh je ne savais plus ce que je voulais !

"- Bon, je vois que vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué pour le jeu de "Qui lui a prit?" Je propose de faire une petite pose. Nous allons remettre de la musique, ceux qui veulent sortir le peuvent. Le jeu recommencera dans vingt minutes."

Pas mal d'élèves se réunirent sur la piste de danse, alors que le DJ qui n'était autre que Dean Thomas relançait la musique. Moi je ne bougeais pas. Je sentais encore une paire d'yeux me fixer avec insistance et ça me mettait mal à l'aise, surtout que je savais à qui elle appartenait. Mon amour évidemment devait se poser des questions. C'était compréhensible. Je serais surpris s'il n'avait pas compris avant la fin de la soirée. Avec les indices que je donnais, les coup d'oeil insistant de Blaise, et moi qui rougissait quand il me regardait, je ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi il ne comprendrait pas.

Étant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, je me levai et sortait dans le parc. Beaucoup de personne me suivit du regard et certains murmuraient sur mon passage.

"- Je suis sûr que c'est lui." disait un Poufsouffle à son ami.

"- Moi je dis que c'est Ethan Snake de Serpentard." disait un autre élève.

Et j'entendis beaucoup d'autre noms prononcés sur mon passage. Je faisait un petit sourire en coin pour masqué les apparences de mon mal aise, même si au fond de moi je souriait vraiment face à leurs idées.

Arrivé dehors, je sortais un paquet de cigarette de ma poche et m'en allumais une. Cela faisait un an que je fumais. Mais seulement lorsque les situations devenaient compliquées, si j'étais surpassé par les évènements ou si j'étais stressé ou en colère. Donc je fumais environ un paquet en trois jours depuis que j'aimais Harry. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur mon travail en classe et parfois j'avais terriblement envie de sortir et de m'en fumer une. Mais les professeurs ne m'auraient pas autorisé. D'ailleurs, les produits moldu comme celui-ci n'était pas accepté au sain de l'établissement. Mais je m'en foutais.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensés, fumant ma cigarette, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais et je croisai deux émeraudes étincelantes dans cette nuit sans étoile. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire. Lui parler, ou rester silencieux. Mais c'est lui qui décida.

"- Tu ne devrais pas fumer tu sais. Ça te pourri les poumons ces machins." dit mon ange en s'approchant et s'appuyant sur le mur du château.

"- Je sais, mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Potter. Tu n'es pas mon médecin." je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire d'une voix froide en jetant mon mégot après l'avoir écrasé sur la pierre froide.

"- Non, je ne le suis pas c'est vrai. Mais je peux être autre chose." dit il en me souriant.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. Harry Potter me faisait des propositions ! Harry Potter, le Survivant me faisait du rentre dedans à moi, Draco Malfoy ! ... Mais c'était génial ! Enfin, je voudrais qu'il m'aime pas qu'il baise juste avec moi, mais c'était déjà une chance qu'il me propose cela. Il devait certainement attendre depuis un bon moment que je réagisse car il arborait maintenant un large sourire sur son beau visage d'ange.

"- Malfoy, ça va?" dit-il d'un moqueur.

"- Hum? ... euh, ouai. ... Je crois." dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

"- Bon, tu viens, Blaise m'a envoyé te chercher, ton "jeu" recommence. Il est bizarre Blaise quand il s'y met non? " Fit mon ange alors qu'on retournait dans la Grande Salle où tout les élèves reprenaient leur place.

Je vis Blaise qui embrassait et câlinais amoureusement Seamus à notre table. Le brun était sur les genoux de son petit ami, alors que celui-ci lui caressait langoureusement le dos. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, leur mains droite liées sous les regards jaloux, dégoûter, amusé, ou même content de certains élèves. Je jetais un regard à Harry, et vit que celui-ci observait le couple avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Il dû se sentir observé car il se tourna vers moi.

"- Seam' et Blaise se sont trouvé on dirait." dit mon ange avec un sourire en montrant les amoureux de la tête.

Mon coeur se serra alors que je me disais que j'aimerais beaucoup être à leur place, Harry sur mes genoux et moi l'embrassant. Mais je me rendais compte que cela m'était impossible. Je m'efforçai de sourire à Harry qui me regardait bizarrement.

"- Oui, peut être que la guerre y est pour quelque chose. Les gens se rapprochent et se trouvent certaines affinité pour se rendre compte qu'ils ont trouvé l'âme soeur." dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

"- Hum, peut être. Ce serait bien que ça se passe pour tout le monde ..." je ne compris pas pourquoi il laissai sa phrase en suspens.

"- DRACO, HARRY ! Vous venez! Le jeu va reprendre !" hurla Blaise entre deux baisers.

Je grognait et me dirigeait vers notre table, Harry sur mes talons.

"- Voilà, notre blondinet préféré est revenu ! On attendait plus que toi, ... ah et Harry aussi bien entendu ... " fit mon ami quand je m'asseyait sur ma chaise.

Blaise ne prenait même pas la peine de baisser le ton quand il dit cela. Harry l'entendit donc et fronça une nouvel fois les sourcils alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'Hermione qui se faisait câliner par Weasley.

"- Bon, nous reprenons donc. Donc nous savons que l'homme mystérieux de notre Draco a les cheveux noirs et qu'il a les yeux verts. ... Il ne nous manquerait plus qu'un signe distinctif et c'est dans la poche Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. .. Bien que pouvons-nous demander d'autre?"

"- La maison !" hurla Pansy Parkinson qui était une amie de Draco également et avait participé à la guerre de leur côté.

"- Très bonne idée Pans' ! ... Alors Draco !" fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord là-dessus. Je lui fis signe d'approcher.

"- Blaise, tout ça va beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, tu pourrais ralentir le temps que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il le saura bientôt?" demandais-je en murmurant à son oreille.

Blaise me regarda en souriant, comprenant ce que je voulais. Il se releva, demanda à ce qu'on remette un peu de musique et regarda l'assistance qui attendait avec impatience ma réponse.

"- Mr Draco Malfoy ici présent voudrais ralentir le jeu ! Alors nous allons lui demander une des couleurs de la maison de son amour ! Draco ça te convient?"

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Oui ça me convenait, Harry était à Gryffondor, ses couleurs étaient rouges et jaune alors que celui des Poufsouffle était jaune et noir. Je pouvais donner une réponse qui porte à confusion.

"- Jaune." dis-je à voix plus forte que les précédentes fois pour que tout le monde entende.

"- Bon, jaune ! Nous avons que deux choix qui s'offrent à nous ! Poufsouffle et ... Gryffondor ! Faites votre choix. Élèves de Poudlard c'est à vous !

Blaise se rassis et débuta une conversation avec son petit ami. Moi je mettais ma tête dans mes mains et soupirait. Dans quoi je m'étais encore fourré cette fois? Harry serait certainement horrifié si il apprenait que je l'aimais. En fait je n'osais pas imaginer sa réaction.

Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé. Blaise c'était déjà relevé et pointait du doigt certains élèves qui levaient la main pour proposer sa réponse. Je me demande comment ils faisaient pour trouver tous ses noms. Il y a autant de monde que ça à Poudlard? Et surtout autant de garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert? C'est incroyable !

"- Bon, et bien je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule ressource ! Gryffondor accueil notre ténébreux ! Faites vos ... "

Blaise fut coupé par l'arriver des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore fit un sourire bienveillant à ses élèves et s'éclairci la voix.

"- Cher élèves il est temps d'aller se coucher."

Une série de hûements et d'exclamations fusèrent des élèves. Ils voulaient absolument finir le jeu. Moi je ne le voulais plus.

"- Le train part à onze heures demain matin il faut que vous puissiez vous levez. Vous avez dix minutes pour être à vos dortoirs respectifs. Bonne nuit jeune gens."

Sans plus de cérémonie, le directeur sortie de la Grande Salle après m'avoir adressé un clin d'oeil discret. Je t'aime Dumbledore ! Non en fait c'est pas lui que j'aime, mais je serais près à l'embrasser rien que pour m'avoir sauver la mise. ... Eurk, en fait non je ne l'embrasserai pas, je préfère mettre ma langue dans la bouche d'Harry. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Je me réveillai en m'apercevant que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Finalement il avait accepté leur "destin". Je me levais à mon tour jetait un dernier regard à Harry qui semblait perdu et me dirigeait vers la masse d'élèves agglutiné à la porte.

J'étais arrivé sans embûche ou presque à l'appartement des préfets. Blaise avait invité Seamus à passé la nuit dans sa chambre, je n'avais donc pas pu lui parler. Je m'étais couché le coeur lourd, les yeux humides à force de retenir mes larmes depuis que j'étais sortit de la Grande salle et que Harry était resté derrière moi. J'avais pleuré cette nuit. Je n'avais plus jamais pleuré depuis que mon père m'avait battu pour la première fois. Il trouvait ça faible et indigne d'un Malfoy puisqu'il ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments. Mais je me fichais de ces règles, j'étais amoureux, je ne l'avais pas montré et j'avais mal à présent. Le lendemain je partais de l'école pour ne plus jamais y revenir, du moins je l'espérait.

Le lendemain je montait dans le train qui nous ramenais à King's Cross seul. J'avais semé Blaise, je ne voulais plus lui parler. C'était à cause de lui que je me sentais si mal. S'il n'aurait pas imaginé ce jeu je ne me poserais pas toutes ces questions sur Harry et mes sentiments.

Je n'avais pas eu l'envie de me balader dans le train, j'étais resté seul dans un compartiment attendant l'arrêt du train à la gare. Je me repassais sans cesse les paroles de mon ange dehors. Qu'avait-il voulu dire? " Je peux être autre chose." Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il voudrait être. Mon ami ? Mon amant ? Ce serait trop beau. Beaucoup trop beau pour que ce soit vrai. Je m'étais endormi en revoyant le visage souriant de mon amour.

A la sortie du train, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir Harry qui s'apprêtait à transplaner. Il disait au revoir à Hermione et Weasley. Il s'était retourné et nos regards c'était accroché. Il m'a fait un sourire et a disparut. Je m'en étais voulu à ce moment là de ne pas lui avoir tout dit.

Un mois après la fin de mes études, Hermione m'a apprit que Harry était partit faire le tour du monde de manière moldu. Elle paraissait soucieuse de quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle savait ce que j'éprouvais pour Harry, mais voulais me le faire dire. Jamais je ne l'aurais fait. Même si j'ai confiance en elle, je ne veux dévoiler mes sentiments à personne. Seul Blaise est au courant et c'est déjà trop. Ce n'est pas la bonne personne, il faudrait que ce soit Harry.

Durant un an j'ai essayé de savoir où était mon amour dans la découverte du monde. J'avais des nouvelles de lui par Hermione quelque fois et le plus souvent par l'intermédiaire de Blaise avec qui j'avais eu une discutions. Je lui avais fait comprendre que je n'avais pas trop apprécié son petit jeu de fin d'année. Il s'était excusé et avait plaidé qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se racheter, je lui avais donc demandé de me trouver des informations sur Harry.

Il était donc passé par la France, la Belgique, la Suède, tout les autres pays d'Europe, l'Asie et le Japon la première année. Mais je désespérais à le revoir un jour. Il pourrait très bien trouvé quelqu'un à aimer lors de son voyage et je n'aurais donc plus aucune chance. Blaise m'assurait que je pourrais encore tout lui dire à son retour, mais j'avais toujours un problème. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire ou pas.

Et cette année j'ai essayé de me stabiliser dans ma vie. Grâce aux études de Médicomages faîtes l'année précédente j'étais entré à Sainte Mangouste. Je m'y plait bien. Les gens sont gentils, et je ne suis plus comparé à mon père, ce qui me rempli de joie. Hermione aussi y travail. Elle est enceinte de cinq mois maintenant. Elle et Ron ne nous on pas dit si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Ils veulent nous faire la surprise. Elle sera bientôt en congé de maternité. Et Blaise et Seamus ont décidé d'essayer d'avoir un enfant. Séverus connais une potion pour qu'un homme puisse tomber enceinte. C'est très rare mais ils espèrent et essayent de nouveau à chaque échec. J'espère qu'ils y arriveront. Ils méritent cet enfant, ils sauront lui apporter l'amour et tout ce dont il aura besoin j'en suis sûr.

J'ai aussi acheté un petit appartement à la sortie de Londres. Il n'est pas luxueux mais il a son charme, j'ai essayé de faire avec ce que j'avais comme argent. Je n'ai rien hérité de mes parents après leur emprisonnement. Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à faire changer d'avis le juge. Mais je me débrouille ! J'ai fait plein de petits boulots sur le Chemin de Traverse et j'ai assez de quoi me payer tout ce qu'il me faut.

A présent, nous sommes en juin deux ans après ma sortie de Poudlard et j'ai reçu une lettre de la part de Dumbledore. Je suis convié à une réunion d'anciens élèves dans dix jours. Je ne sais pas si je dois y aller. Même si le directeur dit que c'est obligatoire, je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir tout les autres. Voir toutes ces personnes se raconter ce qu'ils sont devenus, présenter leur famille et se remémorer ses années passées ici ne me dit rien du tout.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Hermione et Blaise m'ont convaincu d'y aller. Ils m'ont accusé de ne plus sortir de chez moi, d'être enfermé sur moi même. D'après eux, ça me fera du bien de sortir. Je vais y aller, même si je préférerais rester au chaud dans mon lit à regarder une cassette vidéo.

Me voilà donc transplantant avec mes deux amis Blaise et Hermione qui sont accompagné de Seamus et Ron. Mes relations avec Ron ce sont un peu arranger. On est plus respectueux l'un avec l'autre. C'était une demande de Hermione. Elle en avait marre que l'on se dispute tout le temps pour un rien donc elle nous a fait un compromis. On essayait de se connaître et de nous respecter et elle essayait de moins se mettre dans ses bouquins. Ce n'est pas vraiment équitable je pense, mais au moins nous aurons une autre Hermione.

Nous nous rapprochons du château. Je me sens trembler rien qu'à l'idée de qui pourrait s'y trouver. Hermione ne m'a pas dit si Harry était revenu de son voyage. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Je vois certains élèves entrer dans le Hall alors que nous montons les marches nous y menant. Arrivé en haut, je vois que tout le monde entre directement dans la Grande Salle dont les grandes portes restent ouvertes.

Nous entrons à l'intérieur de la salle qui est aménagée pour accueillir tous les anciens élèves. Des tables rondes sont disposées tout autour de la Salle ce qui laisse la place pour une piste de danse au centre. A la place où se situait normalement la table des professeurs, une grande scène fait place où différents instruments de musique y sont disposés attendant leur musicien et un micro était posé au centre de l'estrade. J'entends une douce mélodie dans l'air, mettant une ambiance conviviale, accueillante et calme.

Je peux voir que beaucoup de personnes sont déjà arrivé et se servent déjà quelques rafraîchissements, attendant que le reste des invités arrivent.

Je m'apprêtais à aller me prendre quelque chose à boire quand je sentit une main se poser sur mon épaule, en me tournant je vis que c'était Blaise qui me regardais d'un air amusé.

"- Allez Draychou, on s'amuse ! Tu ne vas pas certainement pas te noyer dans l'alcool cette nuit. Faut se bouger ! Peut être rencontreras-tu un beau jeune homme ce soir." fit mon ami en désignant un groupe de jeune homme discutant entre eux.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir sans pour autant regardé les anciens élèves désignés.

"- Blaise, je te prévient, tu arrête ça tout de suite. Tu ne vas pas commencer avec un de tes jeux stupides, je ne suis pas là pour me trouver quelqu'un mais parce qu'on m'y a obligé, ce n'est pas la même chose." dis-je d'une voix sèche.

"- Oh du calme le dragon. Ravale tes flemmes. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas là pour te trouver un homme mais qui sais ce que la vie et le destin te réserve !" s'exclama Blaise en me regardant d'un air qui voulait dire qu'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

"- Je ne crois pas au destin Blaise, tu le sais très bien." répondit-je d'une voix blessé en me dirigeant vers la table des rafraîchissements

"- Oui, je le sais ... " répondit-il en lui souriant doucement.

Blaise se dirigea vers Seamus et murmura pour lui-même: " Espérons que tu changeras d'avis cette nuit et que tu trouveras le courage."

Il enlaça son petit ami par la taille et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou alors que celui-ci portait son verre à ses lèvres. Blaise soupira en repensant à son meilleur ami ce qui n'échappa par à l'ancien Gryffondor.

"- Qu'y a t-il mon coeur?" demanda le brun en se serrant d'avantage dans les bras forts et protecteurs de son petit ami.

"- C'est Draco. Je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner." dit il en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour.

"- J'espère que ça fonctionnera. Nous n'avons pas fait organisé tout ça pour rien. Tout les anciens élèves n'attendent que ça depuis plus de deux ans."

"- Oui, c'est vrai que le jeu ne c'est pas passé comme prévu la dernière fois. Je ne pensais pas que Draco serait si poule mouillée. Il est vraiment aveugle quand il s'y met!"

"- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton meilleur ami que tu le connais par coeur. Il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre chez une personne." fit tendrement Seamus en embrassant le crâne de son amour.

"- Ah oui ? ... Même chez toi?"

Seamus se tourna et mit ses bras autour du cou de Blaise qui mit avait encore ses mains sur sa taille.

"- Hum oui peut être bien. Nous verrons ça un peu plus tard dans la soirée." répondit le brun en embrassant furtivement les lèvres de son petit ami qui lui happa les lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

De son côté, Draco avait réussi à atteindre la table de boisson et avait dû esquiver pas mal de jeunes filles célibataires qui le draguaient sans vergogne alors qu'elle le savait gay depuis cette soirée avant la fin d'étude. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes. De toute façon, il n'essayait pas de les comprendre, il préféra les hommes donc il essayait de les comprendre le plus possible.

Il avait repéré pas mal d'ancien Serpentard de sa session mais n'avait pas eu envie de leur parler. Certains lui avaient adressé un sourire respectueux, se souvenant de son rôle de Prince des Serpentard lors de leurs études. Mais il avait également vu certaines grimaces sur son passage venant d'anciennes victimes de ses coups montés, que ce soit pour Gryffondor, Serdaigle, où Poufsouffle, excepté pour les Serpentard évidemment. Mais il avait beaucoup plus touchés le rouge et or contre qui il avait une dent lors de ses cinq premières années au collège et d'après les visages de dégoût et de rancoeur beaucoup ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il passa la demi heure suivante à observer chaque personne présente dans la salle. Il reconnut Neville Longdubat qui avait perdu ses rondeurs pour un corps tout en muscle et qui s'affichait avec une ravissante jeune fille aux long cheveux blond qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins et de magnifique yeux vert d'eau rehaussé par du mascara et du fard à paupière. Elle avait également de belles lèvres pleines recouvertes de rouge à lèvres rose clair. En clair elle était magnifique, Draco n'aurait jamais pensé que ce maladroit puisse trouver une femme aussi belle qui veuille de lui et qui par la façon dont ils se souriaient amoureusement, l'aime. Il était heureux pour lui, même s'il ne dirait jamais.

Il aperçu également Pansy Parkinson qui était au bras d'un bel apollon aux cheveux blond platine ramenée en arrière et un long manteau de cuir noir, plus un jean serré noir également. En fait, il trouvait que le jeune homme avait une certaine ressemblance avec lui lorsque encore il se faisait cette coiffure. Aujourd'hui il les laissait au naturel. Mais quand le compagnon de Pansy se tourna pour prendre un verre sur une table derrière lui il vit que le blond n'avait pas la même forme de visage. Il était un peu plus carré, et ses joues étaient creuses ce qui pourrait faire croire qu'il ne mange pas assez. De là où il était, Draco ne vit pas la couleur de ses yeux, mais ce dit que ça n'avait pas grande importance, tout ce qu'il pensa fut que Pansy aimait les hommes blond platine et à l'air sauvage.

Beaucoup de personne ne lui disait vraiment rien en les voyant, il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir vu ces personnes de sa vie lors de ses études. Mais quelques têtes lui revinrent en mémoire. Notamment certaines personnes qui avaient participé au jeu de Blaise et qui avaient proposé certains noms d'élèves pouvant être l'élu de son coeur dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence

Son coeur se serra alors qu'il se rappelait ne pas avoir vu cette paire d'émeraude qui le hantait depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en voyant Harry ce soir alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Peut être avait-il changer physiquement, mais peut être moralement aussi. Il n'avais eu que très peu d'information sur lui durant ses deux années. Blaise n'osait pas vraiment demander à Hermione des nouvelles du brun pensant que cela aurait été vraiment louche qu'un ancien ennemi recueil ses informations dans le seul but de s'informer. Draco lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait autant de droit que lui de savoir comment allais l'ancien Gryffondor, mais son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas écouté et Draco savait donc peu de chose sur son amour.

En parlant de Blaise, celui-ci se dirigeait vers lui en tenant Seamus par la taille suivit par Pansy et son compagnon. Draco leur adressa un sourire d'accueil.

"- DRACO !" hurla Pansy en se jetant à son cou.

"- Eh.. Pansy. Tu.. Tu m'étouffe Pans' !" bredouilla le blond qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Mais c'est sans compter le caractère de Pansy qu'elle ne le lâcha pas. Ce fut son compagnon qui due lui faire desserrer sa prise.

"- Merci. " souffla Draco en se massant le cou.

"- Pas de quoi. Je connais assez bien Pansy pour dire qu'elle est heureuse de te revoir." rigola le blond en lui tendant la main.

"- Oui, je crois bien aussi." répondit Draco en adressant un sourire au blond et en serrant la main tendue.

"- Pans' est un vrai pot de glue quand elle s'y met..." continua le blond.

"- Ryan tais-toi ! " fit Pansy en rougissant.

"- Roh Pans' chérie, tu sais bien que je rigole." répondit le dénommé Ryan en déposant un baiser sur le front de la Serpentarde.

"- Hum ...OH ! Nous avons oubliez les présentations !" s'exclama t-elle.

"- Non Pansy c'est toi qui les a oubliez, tu nous as juste coupé en te jetant au cou de Draychou." se moqua Blaise en prenant un verre et en tendant un à son petit ami.

"- Mouais, toujours le même Blaise. Toujours en train de te moquer." sourit Pansy.

"- Moi ! Me moquer ? Jamais voyons ! Quelle idée! " Puis voyant les regards dubitatif de ses amis il ajouta: " Bon d'accord j'avoue mais juste un chouilla alors. Minime vraiment. Tout petit comme ça." dit il en rapprochant son pouce et son index ne laissant qu'un tout petit espace entre les deux ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

"- Oh allez Blaise, avoue que tu aime te moquer des gens. Gentiment j'entends bien." précisa Draco une fois qu'ils arrêtèrent de rire.

"- Mais mon coeur défends moi ! Je suis à deux contre un, c'est pas juste !" fit Blaise en faisant une mine de chien battu à Seamus.

"- Ah désolé chéri, mais ils ont raison et ils ont des exemples en béton je suis sûr." répondit Seamus en lui souriant.

"- Traître." grogna Blaise. " Plus de câlin pour la peine na !" Il bouda en mettant ses bras sur son torse, se détournant de son petit ami et des autres, mettant le menton en l'air.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, mais ils furent arrêtés par l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci était monté sur l'estrade et surplombait la salle de son regard bienveillant où brillait une étincelle de malice qui avait été longtemps dissipée.

"- Mes cher élèves ! " débuta t-il en levant les mains devant lui. " Je suis très heureux de vous retrouver après ses deux longues années. J'espère que la vie vous réussi. J'ai organisée cette soirée dans le but de retrouver certaines personnes avec qui vous avez pu perdre contact et avec qui vous auriez des choses à dire ou à avouer." dit mystérieusement le directeur en s'arrêtant sur le groupe des anciens Serpentard. "J'ai pris sur moi d'invité un groupe de chanteur sorcier du nom de Orgie qui nous interprétera leurs meilleurs tubes tout au long de la soirée. Le repas débute dans une demi-heure, mais vous pouvez prendre place aux tables où votre nom est inscrit et prendre un apéro. Vous connaissez le moyen de faire apparaître quelque chose à manger, je ne vais pas vous refaire de cours. .. Après le repas il y aura la possibilité de danser au centre de la Salle, mais vous pouvez très bien repartir à la découverte du château s'il vous a manqué. .. Bien normalement tout les invités sont présent, je vous souhaite donc à tous et à toutes une bonne soirée et bonne appétit."

Toute la salle applaudit et le directeur descendit de la scène par un escalier sur le côté droit et se dirigea vers une table où certains professeurs étaient déjà assis que Draco n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Il se fit entraîner pas ses amis vers une table de huit où ils étaient tous ensemble en plus de Ron et Hermione qui se joignirent à eux.

"- Bonsoir ! " fit Hermione en s'asseyant doucement à côté de Blaise qui caressait la main de Seamus. Ron vint prendre place à côté d'elle et se retrouva à côté de Draco.

Pansy était assise à côté de Seamus, Ryan à sa droite, donc Draco était entre Ron et le blond.

"- Bonsoir Hermione !" fit Pansy qui était heureuse de retrouver l'une de ses nouvelles amies.

"- OH tiens Ryan! Je ne savais pas que tu venais! " Fit enchanté Hermione en souriant.

"- Oui, je voulais le présenter à Draco... Ah oui! Les présentations !" fit Pansy en se tapant le front ce qui fit rire la tablée.

"- Mon coeur arrête de te frapper comme cela où on va croire que je te bats avec les bleus que tu vas te faire." fit Ryan et posant la main de sa petite amie sur la table.

"- Hum, ça ne changera rien à d'habitude chéri, tu me bats tout le temps." fit elle en souriant. " Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'aime la façon dont il me puni !" précisa t-elle.

"- Eurk Pansy nous ne voulons pas de détails merci bien." fit Blaise en sortant la langue de sa bouche en signe de dégoût. " Bon tu nous l'as fait cette présentation oui où crotte."

"- Oh, ça va Blaise, je ne te demande pas non plus ce que tu fais avec Seamus dans les toilettes publics d'un pub Londonien." dit elle un air malicieux sur le visage.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça vous deux?" s'exclama Ron en rigolant.

"- Passons, passons veut-tu. Pansy, les présentations qu'on en finisse." poursuivit Blaise en prenant le menu. " Whisky Pur Feu" dit il en désignant son verre, et le liquide apparu dans le verre.

"- Bon, alors Ryan Delacour je te présente Draco Malfoy, mon meilleur ami. Draco Malfoy voici Ryan Delacour, mon fiancé." dit elle en regardant amoureusement Ryan qui l'embrassa.

Draco était un peu surpris. Pas au faites que ce jeune homme soit le fiancé de Pansy, mais qu'il soit de la famille Delacour. Il ne savait pas que cette famille comptait également un fils. Il était heureux pour son amie qui n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance en amour à l'époque. Il espérait que cet homme la traiterait bien et lui offrirait tout l'amour dont elle avait manqué.

"- Eh bien, ça c'est une nouvelle Pans' ! s'exclama Draco.

"- Tu n'es pas en colère ? " demanda timidement la brune.

"- Bien sûr que non Pansy ! Tu es mon amie. Et si Ryan te rend heureuse je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que tu le fréquente. Et puis tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie."

"- Oh merci Draychou !"

"- Et depuis quand êtes vous ensemble?" demanda Draco en faisant apparaître une Bierreaubeurre

"- Oh depuis sept mois maintenant. Je l'ai rencontré quand je suis partit en voyage en France. Je devais voir le directeur de Beaubâton et il était professeur de DCFM là-bas et ça a été le coup de foudre. Nous nous sommes vu, puis depuis nous ne nous sommes plus lâché. Contrairement à sa cousine Fleur il n'a pas de gêne Veela mais je me demande s'il n'a pas l'attraction parfois. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'embrasser !" fit Pansy en embrassant son fiancé.

"- Et bien je suis heureux pour toi Pans'. Tu mérite d'être heureuse." puis se tournant vers le blond." Tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse Ryan." fit Draco.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je fais tout pour la combler." répondit Ryan en embrassant la brune.

Dumbledore apparut à leur côté, le sourire aux lèvres, et l'oeil pétillant de malice.

"- Bonsoir jeune gens. La soirée vous plait-elle?" demanda t-il en étudiant chacun de ses anciens élèves.

"- Oh oui Professeur." répondit Hermione.

"- Voyons Hermione, vous n'êtes plus au collège, vous pouvez m'appelez Albus." fit le directeur en rigolant.

"- Ne vous en faîtes pas Albus, Hermione a toujours un problème avec ça. Elle n'arrive pas à oublier qu'elle n'est plus à l'école. Elle appelle toujours Séverus et Minerva, professeur." dit Ron en massant la nuque de sa fiancée.

"- Bien, bien. J'espère que la soirée continuera à vous plaire. Peut être changera t-elle certaines choses. Bonne soirée jeune gens." fit il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Blaise et Seamus, puis il partit.

Draco était sceptique. Il avait l'impression que son meilleur ami et son petit ami savait quelque chose que lui ne savais pas. Et d'après le clin d'oeil de Dumbledore, le directeur était de mèche avec eux. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien être? Se demanda t-il.

"- Bien, bien ! Le repas va pouvoir débuter dans quelques minutes. Nous allons juste accueillir un invité de dernière minute qui revients de son voyage autour du monde. Il est un peu fatigué mais a voulu assister à cette réunion d'anciens élèves. Je vous demande d'accueillir notre jeune ami, Harry Potter !" s'exclama la voix de Dumbledore qui était retourné sur l'estrade.

Draco resta pétrifié sur place. Harry allait être là durant toute la soirée. Son Harry était revenu de son voyage. Et d'après les visages joyeux de ses comparses à sa table ils étaient certainement au courant.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, et un grand homme aux cheveux brun en bataille, dont certaines mèches revenaient sur son front passa la porte. Il portait une magnifique robe de sorcier vert bouteille où des coutures d'argent serpentaient autour des manches, du cou, et au bas de la robe. Elle était magnifique et sans aucun doute très cher. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le corps du brun des yeux. Il était encore plus magnifique que la robe. Ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient d'une étincelle nouvelle et inconnue, et un sourire resplendissant flottait sur ses lèvres purines et on pouvait voir les mouvements de son corps sous sa robe de sorcier, et laissa imaginer une musculature saillante et proportionnée. Harry Potter était devenu un homme dans toute sa splendeur et ne ressemblait plus au garçon frêle de ses premières années à Poudlard.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers l'estrade où Dumbledore l'attendait en souriant à son ancien élève alors que plusieurs exclamations s'élevaient dans la salle pour le saluer. Il monta les quelques marches et se tourna vers ses anciens camarades dont certains le dévoraient littéralement du regard, ce qui produit un grognement de la part de Draco qui n'échappa nullement à ses amis qui rigolèrent.

"- Harry, je suis heureux de te revoir." fit Dumbledore en serrant la main de son ancien protégé.

"- Moi également Albus. Je peux vous dire que Poudlard m'avait manqué. Et notamment certaines personnes." répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table de ses meilleurs amis qui resplendissaient de bonheur.

"- J'en suis certain mon jeune ami. Je vous propose de vous asseoir avec vos amis pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver. Bonne soirée." fit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"- Merci Albus." répondit Harry en souriant puis il se dirigea vers la table où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient impatiemment alors que Draco essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

"- Bien, le repas peut donc commencer. Bon appétit tout le monde." La salle applaudit doucement alors qu'il redescendait lui aussi de l'estrade pour rejoindre sa table.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Draco vit Harry arrivé de leur table. Il était vraiment magnifique. Il avait gagné en prestance, en grâce et en charme. Il attirait tous les regards sur son passage et pas seulement parce qu'il était le Survivant et le Vainqueur de Voldemort.

Arrivé à leur table il adressa un souriant resplendissant à tout ses amis et prit place à côté d'Hermione et Blaise.

"- Bonsoir tout le monde." dit il en souriant à chacun, s'arrêtant un moment sur Draco qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

"- HARRY ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !" s'exclama Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras en sanglotant.

"- Moi aussi Mione." sourit Harry en lui caressant le dos.

"- Chérie, laisse Harry respirer un peut s'il te plait." la gronda gentiment Ron.

"- Oups, pardon Harry, ce sont les hormones. Ça m'énerve ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point !" fit elle en séchant ses larmes.

Ron la prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui embrassa le dessus du crâne.

"- Ce n'est rien ma puce. Ça va passer." lui dit-il tendrement

"- Oh, tu peux bien parler Ronald Weasley ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a toutes ces sautes d'humeurs ! " S'exclama t-elle.

"- Mais je dois te rappeler que c'est moi qui les subit depuis cinq mois maintenant." lui dit il en souriant.

"- Excuse-moi Ron, mais j'en ai vraiment marre. Vivement que le bébé sorte je te l'dis moi !"

"- Et vous savez si ce sera un garçon où une fille?" demanda Harry qui rigolait en voyant ses meilleurs amis.

"- Oui, nous le savons, mais nous voulons vous faire la surprise." répondit Ron en caressant le ventre de sa fiancée.

"- Oh, bon, nous verrons bien.. Alors quoi de neuf depuis deux ans? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de nouvelle depuis."

"- Oh tu sais Harry, entre les études, les nouvelles fiançailles de Pansy, notre mise en ménage Seamus et moi, notre petit Draco qui démoralisait à ne pas te revoir, pas grand chose." répondit Blaise en comptant sur ses doigts alors que Seamus servait une plâtrée de pâte à la bolognaise pour lui et son petit ami.

Draco sentit ses joues s'enflammer à la fin de la réplique de son pas-si-meilleur-ami que ça. Harry par contre, lui rigola à la phrase de Blaise et jeta un regard curieux au blond qui essayait de se cacher sous la table sous le regard de braise de son amour. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

"- Hum, je vois. Pas grand chose vraiment ? Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé avoir quelques aveux sur certaines personnes, mais bon. .. Alors qu'à t-on à manger?" fit Harry en prenant le menu.

Blaise et Seamus rigolaient à force de voir le visage décomposé de Draco qui se servait du ragoût.

"- Hum, du poulet au curie, c'est délicieux." dit il en se servant. "Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tout ce que j'ai pu manger durant ces deux dernières années. Le monde est empli de différentes nourritures. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout visiter et tout goûter mais il faudrait que j'emmène quelqu'un avec moi la prochaine fois." fit remarquer Harry en réfléchissant

"- Tu compte repartir?" demanda Pansy après s'être servi à manger.

"- Oui, dans deux mois environ. Je suis juste venu pour vous revoir, voir ce qui a changer et si tout va bien. Peut être que l'un d'entre vous viendra avec moi?"

"- Oui, peut être, mais moi je ne veux pas laisser mon amour seul ici." fit Pansy.

"- Et moi faut que fe refte afec Mione.." poursuivit Ron la bouche pleine.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se servait généreusement de riz pilaf.

Harry se tourna vers Blaise et Seamus qui s'embrassaient amoureusement.

"- Hum Hum." fit Harry en imitant leur ancien professeur de DCFM.

Les deux amants se séparèrent aussitôt et jetèrent un regard noir au brun qui souriait.

"- Ne refais plus ça Potter, tu me rappel de mauvais souvenir. Et repensez à Ombrage, il n'y a rien de tel pour couper l'envie que j'avais avant que tu nous fasse son imitation."

"- Ah oui? Et peut on savoir de quelle envie tu parlais?" demanda innocemment Harry.

"- Oh bien sur que vous pouvez ! J'avais envie de mettre Seamus sur la table et de ..." commença t-il mais il fut couper par la main de son petit ami.

"- Tu continu cette phrase et je te castre Blaise. Et tant pis pour les enfants. C'est compris." le prévient le Gryffondor.

"- Oui chéri." répondit Blaise d'une voix aigue. " Bon pourquoi tu nous a dérangé Harry?"

"- Oh, juste pour savoir si l'un d'entre vous voudriez venir faire le tour du monde avec moi prochainement?"

"- Encore ! Deux ans ça ne t'as pas suffit?" fit Seamus les yeux rond.

"- Non, j'ai encore pas mal de truc à visiter, mais je m'ennui tout seul." répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

"- Oh, si tu t'ennuis, tu n'as qu'à demander à Draco, il est le seul qui n'est pas avec quelqu'un ici, il doit bien avoir un créneaux à te consacrer." proposa Blaise en faisant une sourire totalement Serpentard au blond qui lui lança un regard noir.

"- Oui, moi je ne veux pas lâcher mon nounours." continua Seamus ce qui fit rire la plupart d'entre eux.

Harry les regarda bizarrement avant de se tourner vers Draco qui était perdu dans ses pensés.

"- Malfoy?" fit Harry. N'obtenant pas de réponse il continua. " Draco! "

Le blond sursauta et rougit un peu en remarquant que tout le monde le fixait. Que diable, pourquoi rougissait-il comme ça ! Il était un Malfoy ! Ouai, enfin ça il l'avait depuis longtemps oublié. Les Malfoy ne tombait pas amoureux, et encore moins de celui qui avait été son ennemi durant plus de six ans.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"- Harry voudrais savoir si tu veux faire le tour du monde avec lui dans deux mois." fit Pansy en coupant le brun qui allait parler.

Le coeur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lui aller faire le tour du monde avec son amour? Harry voulait qu'il vienne avec lui?

"- Heu.. Je.. Heu, je ne sais pas." réussit-il à dire.

"- Oh allez Dray tu vas bien t'amuser! " fit Blaise en souriant.

"- Mais, j'ai mon boulot à Sainte Mangouste, je ne peux pas laisser tout en plan comme ça." dit-il.

"- Allons Draco je suis sûr que tu peux prendre quelque semaines de vacance, tu n'en as pas pris depuis que tu as commencé à travailler là-bas." fit Ron.

Draco regarda un instant celui qui détenait son coeur sans le savoir. Il le regardait également et une étrange lueur semblant danser au fond de ses deux émeraudes. Elles semblaient dissimuler une prière muette qui lui était destiné alors que Draco pesait le pour et le contre d'un voyage avec le brun.

D'un côté il pourrait être avec lui pendant un certain temps. Il rattraperait le temps qu'il avait perdu alors que son amour était partit. Il visiterait le monde même si c'était ce qu'il l'intéressait le moins. Il serait au près d'Harry. Il vivrait avec Harry. Il passerait ses journées avec Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore résister à la tentation qu'étaient ces deux lèvres pleines et purines qui étaient un appel aux baisers. Mais il serait avec Harry et seulement avec lui. Oui, ce voyage serait vraiment très bien.

Il regarda l'assistance qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part car tous ses amis le regardaient. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'encrer ses onyx dans l'océan d'émeraude du brun.

"- D'accord, ce serait un plaisir de faire ce voyage avec toi." dit-il d'un voix qu'on pouvait dire de calme mais qui cachait un tremblement à l'idée de ce qui sa passerait deux mois plus tard.

"- Bien ! Sage décision Dray ! Bon les festivités vont pouvoir commencer je crois. " Fit Blaise en se levant et se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

Il se pencha vers le professeur Dumbledore et sembla lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille car le directeur acquiesça et se leva pour se diriger vers l'estrade.

"- Bien, j'espère que le dîner vous a plu. Nous allons donc pouvoir dépenser toutes ces calories sur la piste de danse. Veuillez accueillir le groupe Orgie Mesdames, et Messieurs."

Un groupe de cinq chanteurs montèrent sur scène alors que le directeur rejoignait sa table en saluant au passage quelques anciens élèves.

L'un des chanteurs était habillé d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une chemise blanche moulante presque transparente, il avait des cheveux blonds gominés et une rangée de dents blanche, qui aurait fait fondre un glacier avec un seul de ses sourires. Il avait également un anneau à l'oreille droite et une chaîne en argent où une croix y était accrochée. On pouvait déjà entendre des sifflements appréciateurs dans le public.

Un autre jeune homme était habillé également d'un pantalon en cuir mais avait à la place une chemise rouge sang striées de noir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en pic au dessus de sa tête donc les bouts étaient teintés en rouge. Ses yeux vert était surligné d'un trait noir alors que ses ongles étaient verni de noir et une guitare était passée autour de son cou.

Une jeune femme dont les cheveux violet semblait flotté dans les air était vêtue d'une mini jupe noir provocatrice, avait des bas rouges et des chaussures à talons aiguilles noir. En haut, un bustier rouge moulait parfaitement son corps et plusieurs piercing pendaient à son oreille.

Puis deux hommes identiques en tout point étaient sur la scène. Ils étaient tout les deux châtains aux yeux bleu nuit et portaient un pantalon de cuir noir et un débardeur moulant noir.

Le public sifflait déjà le groupe pour leur tenu alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à chanter.

L'un des jumeaux était à la batterie alors que l'autre était au synthétiseur. Le blond et la jeune femme étaient au devant de la scène, un micro en main.

On entendait dans le public plusieurs confessions concernant ce groupe qui était tant apprécier depuis deux ans. Ils avaient commencé leur carrière à la fin de leur septième année et depuis la population sorcière était devenue folle de leurs chansons.

La musique commença doucement à s'entendre dans la salle alors que quelque courageux osaient s'avancer sur la piste de danse. Une douce musique se diffusait dans les airs et hypnotisait toute l'assemblée. On pouvait voir plusieurs personnes se lever et aller inviter quelqu'un à danser.

Draco qui connaissait la réputation du groupe et de leur musique essayait de résister à l'envie d'inviter Harry sur la piste de danse. Tous ses amis ayant quitté la table pour se défouler les laissait donc tout les deux seul.

La musique du groupe Orgie avait pour effet d'enlever toute timidité et préjugé à la personne et poussait à aller inviter la personne désirée ou aimée. Draco savait qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Il pouvait voir que certaines personnes venues seule à la soirée étaient à présent en compagnie d'une jeune fille ou d'un jeune homme. Certains étaient déjà dans un coin de la salle en train de s'embrasser alors que d'autres sortaient pour aller trouver un endroit tranquille pour exercer un quelconque exercice physique.

Draco avait entendu une fois aux informations sorcières qu'une soirée où ce groupe avait chanté toute la nuit était devenu un véritable lieu de débauche où tout le monde couchait ensemble alors que des couples un peu plus sage se formaient. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce groupe portait ce nom quand on voyait ce que sa musique produisait. Draco se doutait qu'il y avait de la magie là-dessous.

Il faisait tout pour ne pas regarder le brun en face de lui mais les effluves de son parfum lui parvenait à ses narines et l'envoûtait. C'était vraiment difficile de résister, vraiment très difficile.

Alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas inviter son ange ou lui sauter dessus, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et tomba sur un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert qui souriait timidement. Draco ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu quelque part quand il était encore au collège, il leva un sourcil interrogateur en signe d'une question muette.

Le jeune brun rougit un peu mais parla d'une voix calme.

"- Bonsoir, je ... voilà je m'appel Jordan Smett. Je.. J'étais présent à la fête de fin d'année il y a deux ans et j'ai participé au jeu de ton ami Blaise Zabinni."

"- Et tu veux quoi?" demanda un peu sèchement Draco.

"- Bien ... en fait je me demandais si le garçon que tu aimais c'était moi puisque je convient à la description."

Draco rigola intérieurement. Pour qui ce prenait ce mec?

"- Et je peux savoir dans quelle maison tu étais?" demanda t-il.

"- Euh.. J'étais à Poufsouffle." répondit le brun d'une petite voix.

Un Poufsouffle, oh joie ! Il allait devoir jouer serré pour éviter une crise ce soir.

"- Bon, écoute moi bien, Jordan c'est ça ? Bon je suis désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas celui que j'aime. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. C'est un Gryffondor et pas un Poufsouffle comme toi. Alors ne m'ennuie plus tu veux ?"

Le Poufsouffle le regardait d'un air atterré alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Soudain il se leva et sortie de la Grande Salle en courant.

Draco qui avait oublié pour un temps l'effet de la musique se tourna vers la seule personne présente dans un rayon de cinq mètre et plongea dans un océan vert qui le regardait presque avec colère.

"- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?" se demanda t-il à voix haute.

"- Tu n'as pas été très gentil Malfoy." la voix du Survivant claqua comme un fouet.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cela. Oui il n'était pas très "gentil" mais les Malfoy ne sont pas gentil et même si depuis longtemps il ne suivait plus la doctrine de son père il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agressif en vers les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ou qui ne lui plaisaient pas au premier abord. Et même si c'était Harry qui lui faisait ce reproche il ne pouvait stopper la colère qui montais en lui.

"- Je ne suis jamais gentil Potter." dit il d'un ton froid. Mais quand il vit le regard blessé du brun il regretta tout de suite ses paroles.

"- Ça je le sais bien Draco. Mais il faudrait que tu penses à ranger ta rancune au placard maintenant. Après tout ce temps, je pensais que l'éducation de Mangemort que ton père a voulu te donner aurait due être effacer. Mais je me suis trompé." fit le brun en se levant et sortant de la Salle.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Mon coeur se serra douloureusement alors que je suivait Harry des yeux qui se dirigeait vers la porte et sortir. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû répondre comme je l'ai fait mais comme mon ange me l'a dit, l'éducation que mon père m'a donné ne s'est pas effacer. Et je le regrette. J'ai vu son regard blessé quand je lui ai répondit et je m'en veux encore plus. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi agressif ? Et surtout pourquoi avec lui au nom de Merlin? Je l'aime ! Je ne devrais pas être aussi désagréable avec lui ! En plus nous allons passer je ne sais combien de temps ensemble lors du voyage. Il ne va plus vouloir maintenant. Je suis vraiment démoralisé. D'un côté j'ai toujours envie de lui dire ce que je ressens mais d'un autre j'ai peur qu'il me rit au nez.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Draco regarda d'un air désabusé les personnes s'amuser autour de lui. Ron et Hermione dansaient tendrement au milieu de la piste de danse alors que Pansy et Ryan s'embrassaient dans un coin de la salle ainsi que d'autres couples nouvellement formé. Finalement, le groupe aura eue le mérite de rendre quelques personnes heureuses pensa le blond en jetant un regard d'envie dissimulé sous son masque de froideur qu'il n'arrivait pas à perdre.

Plusieurs couples dansaient encore sur le rythme plus calme et doux du groupe Orgie. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall dansait sur la piste alors que Séverus Rogue avait osé inviter à danser le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Vérussa Guero. Draco eu la surprise de voir Neville faire une très belle prestation scénique avec sa partenaire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce garçon, devenu un homme, qui était autrefois si maladroit et timide se laisserait aller comme cela au milieu d'une foule et s'amuserai à se déhanché avant tant de classe, Draco devait l'avouer. Mais alors qu'il s'amusait à observer les différentes réactions des personnes présentent autour du couple il vit du coin de l'oeil Blaise et Seamus sortir de la Grande Salle. Pensant qu'ils allaient sûrement faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tôt sur leur table il se concentra sur le groupe.

Leur musique l'apaisait. Il voulait vraiment connaître leur secret sur le moyen qu'ils avaient à rendre les gens qui les écoutaient dans un tel état. Certaines personnes devenaient totalement fou de désir pour la personne aimer et leur sautaient dessus, alors que certains sorciers souhaitaient juste la chaleur de bras accueillant et d'amour. Puis il y avait les personnes comme lui, qui étaient apaisées par leur musique mais qui avait une folle envie de révéler leurs sentiments, leurs rêves enfuient au plus profond d'eux même. Et Draco en ressentait malheureusement l'envie.

Il n'avait jamais compris comment il s'était laissé prendre au jeu de Blaise deux ans plutôt. Il comprenait maintenant. C'était leur musique qui avait été diffusé lors de la dernière soirée. Il ne connaissait pas encore ce groupe à l'époque et c'était laissé à la confession devant presque tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il était sûr que Blaise connaissait les effets et qu'il avait utilisé cette musique dans l'espoir qu'il avoue ses sentiments à Harry. Mais Draco avait résisté.

Par contre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi les élèves ne s'étaient pas jetés les uns sur les autres alors qu'ils le faisaient présentement. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allais pas dans son raisonnement mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

Il fut sortit de ses pensés par le retour de ses amis mis à part Blaise, Seamus et Harry.

"- Oh que ça fait du bien de danser !" fit Pansy.

"- Oui chérie on sais tu aimes te déhancher sur une piste devant des centaines de personnes contrairement à moi." marmonna Ryan.

"- Allez mon chéri, encore une danse tout à l'heure et je te promet que tu ne seras pas déçu ce soir." dit la brune d'un aguicheur à son fiancé en l'embrassant dans le cou.

"- Eurk trouvez-vous une chambre au nom de Merlin." pria Ron.

"- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Ronyking nous allons l'avoir notre chambre." fit Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"- Oh non pas ce surnom ! Pansy tu ne retourneras plus voir mes frères à leur magasin. Je te l'interdits !" s'écria Ron en mettant sa tête dans ses mains alors que sa fiancée lui massait tendrement le dos pour l'apaiser.

"- Mais si Ronny chéri. Tu sais que j'adore tes frères et surtout si c'est pour faire quelques blagues à un certain roux qui ne nous révèle pas si il aura une fille ou un fils." fit la Serpentarde en plissant les yeux.

"- Oh Pansy ! Je te l'ai dit ! Vous le saurez quand le temps seras venu, ce qui veut dire quand notre enfant sera né et pas avant."

"- Bon très bien." fit elle en boudant. Puis elle marmonna tout bas pour que personne n'entende: " De toute façon je m'en fou je trouverais."

Dumbledore monta une nouvelle fois sur l'estrade et s'éclairci la voix.

"- Bien jeune gens, nous allons donc pouvoir prendre un dessert bien mérité après les efforts que nous venons de fournir. Et comme je sais que certaines personnes aiment se replonger dans le passé, nous pourrons visionner les moments passés dans ce collège. J'ai eu le plaisir de savoir que le choixpeau nous avait fait l'honneur de garder en mémoire tout ce qu'il c'est passé lors de vos sept années d'études. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de voir ce visionnement mais je suis sûr que nous passerons un bon moment. .. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas." dit il.

Draco qui avait écouté le discours de son ancien directeur se demandais vraiment ce que contenait ce visionnement. Il espérait ne pas apparaître à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise, Seamus revinrent à la table suivit de très près par Harry qui avait un peu la tête basse. En arrivant à leur table il croisa les onyx de Draco et leurs regards s'accrochèrent durant une dizaine de secondes qui leur parurent une éternité. Harry coupa le lien invisible qui les avaient unis pendant un cours instant et s'installa sur sa chaise. Il se servit une part de tarte à la mélasse et mangea sans faire attention aux discussions autour de lui.

Draco avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Plonger dans les joyaux verts de son ange lui procurait toujours cette sensation de flottement et il était très difficile de s'en sortir. C'était la première fois que leurs regards s'accrochaient aussi longtemps et aussi intensément où ni haine ni dégoût n'était présent. Le blond avait cru déceler chez le brun une étincelle de tendresse mais il avait vite chassé de son esprit cette idée absurde et quand il s'était concentré sur les magnifiques émeraudes qui le fixaient normalement, le brun avait détourné la tête et c'était assis. Draco était déçu que tout fût coupé mais avait au fond de lui la satisfaction d'avoir échangé ce regard avec celui qui faisait battre son coeur. A regret il détourna le regard du beau jeune homme en face de lui quand il sentit qu'on le fixait. Il tourna la tête et vit que Blaise le regardait intensément d'un air moqueur. Il lui lança un regard noir et commanda du dessert en évitant de penser que c'était le petit brun aux yeux vert qu'il voulait dans son assiette pour finir son repas.

Après que tout le monde ait finit de manger, le professeur McGonagall monta sur l'estrade et posa le tabouret et le choixpeau magique au milieu afin que tout le monde puisse le voir. Le choixpeau rapiécé attendit que toute l'attention soit sur lui, puis après que le directeur ait tamisé les lumières une douce musique se diffusa dans l'air. On pouvait entendre le bruit d'oiseaux mélangés à un court d'eau ainsi que le bruit du vent dans les arbres.

Tout les anciens élèvent fixèrent avec adoration la reproduction du parc de Poudlard à l'époque de leur études dans lequel ils avaient passé leurs moments à se prélasser au soleil où parler entre amis. On pouvait voir l'herbe verte recouverte d'une fine pellicule de rosée et le soleil qui se levait au loin cacher par quelques nuages rosés. Tout le monde fixa cette image durant une minute puis celle-ci disparue et une image de la Grande salle apparue à la place.

Les quatre tables étaient occupées par plusieurs élèves alors que de jeunes nouveaux attendaient devant la table des professeurs, le choixpeau disposé devant celle-ci sur le tabouret. Puis diverses images apparurent. Celle d'un jeune homme blond tendant la main à un petit garçon brun d'environ onze ans. Ce petit garçon refusant cette main, préférant être ami avec celui qui lui avait inspiré confiance. Puis il y eut une image des élèves passant le choixpeau sur leur tête. On entendait le professeur McGonagall appelé chaque élève et à chaque fois le visage de l'élève nommé apparaissait dans les airs.

Draco regarda défilé les visages de tout les élèves, à chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait quelqu'un il se disait en voyant comment ils avaient changé que le temps avait passé. Il avait pu voir Ron mettre le choixpeau alors qu'il faisait la grimace, Blaise qui avec son allure fier cachait la peur d'aller à Poufsouffle, mais quand se fut autour de Harry, il pensa que le brun avait beaucoup changé depuis.

Puis les années commencèrent à défilées. Leur première année fut abordée plus où moins vite. Ils virent le moment où l'équipe de Gryffondor remporta la coupe de Quidditch grâce au plus jeune attrapeur du siècle, Harry Potter. Puis il y eut le moment de la fin d'année, où le dilemme des points pour les maisons fut abordé pour la Coupe de Quatre Maisons dont Gryffondor remporta.

Puis se fut le tour de leur deuxième année qui fut ponctué de terreur de la part des élèves à la découverte du corps pétrifié de Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge Argus Rusard. Mais il y eut également les moments où les élèves accusaient Harry Potter d'être le descendant de Serpentard après la découverte du corps de Justin dans un couloir. Puis il y eut le moment de fin d'année où Rubeus Hagrid fut de retour à Poudlard accueillit chaleureusement par la plupart des élèves, dont le trio composant Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

Draco remarqua bien vite que ce visionnement était plus lié à l'amitié qui liait les trois inséparables. Même si certains passages ne leur étaient pas consacré, il savait que le choixpeau voulait leur rendre hommage en montrant ce que leur amitié avait permit de faire lors de la guerre: la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemort pour le retour à la tranquillité de la vie et la paix.

La troisième année fut l'année qui entraîna le retour de Voldemort. Sirius Black fut plus ou moins abordé par le choixpeau. Il avait juste montré les différents moments où l'ont avait la preuve de la présence du parrain de Harry Potter au sein de l'école.

Par contre la quatrième année fut celle où l'ont entendit beaucoup de pleure dans la Salle. La mort de Cédric Diggory marquait toujours les esprits et Draco put voir une jeune femme aux long cheveux noir pleurait en silence dans les bras d'un homme. Il reconnut la jeune Serdaigle Cho Chang qui était à l'époque la petite amie de Cédric.

Les trois taches de la Coupe de Feu furent montrées. On put voir le moment de l'arrivée des élèves de Dumstrung et de Beauxbâtons, puis le tirage des champions qui incorpora Harry Potter. Puis il y eut chaque tache. Cédric Diggory attrapant l'oeuf d'or, Harry Potter faisant une magnifique prestation sur son balai pour attraper le sien. Puis la tache qui eut lieu dans le lac. Le départ et l'arrivé ou Harry Potter ramena deux personnes au lieu de deux. Puis les moqueries de la part des Serpentard. Les crises de jalousie de la part de certains élèves, dont Ron Weasley, puis il y eut la réconciliation des deux amis. La troisième tache qui causa la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort mais que personne ne crut.

La cinquième année et sixième année furent ponctuées de révolutions de la part des élèves. La cinquième année pour les élèves qui étaient contre la manière qu'avait leur professeur de DCFM à faire ses cours et la sixième année où les Serpentard choisirent le camp de Dumbledore, refusant de devenir comme leurs parents. Ce fut l'année des rapprochements entre les maisons. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor commencèrent à baisser leur barrière entre eux et arrêter leur guerre qui durait depuis des siècles et l'entrée de certain dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

La septième année fut celle ou la guerre arriva aux portes de l'école. Les élèves se préparaient, s'entraînaient, s'aidaient mutuellement, se rapprochaient. Une véritable armée s'était formée derrière les grilles de Poudlard prêtes à se battre quand l'occasion se présenterait. Enfin il y eut la dernière bataille. Le Mal affrontant le Bien. Les Ténèbres contre La Lumière. La bataille avait fait rage. Plusieurs combattant tomba sur le champ de bataille, autant chez le Bien que le Mal. Puis l'affrontement final arriva. Beaucoup de sang avait coulé déjà. Beaucoup trop de morts furent tombés. Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort en arrivèrent à s'affronter. Le combat semblait duré une éternité. Puis se fut la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous les yeux de deux personnes, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Quand le début du combat avait commencé, Draco avait regardé Harry. Il pensait que revoir ceci allait lui faire remonter de vieux souvenir et que peut être il serait furieux mais il fut surpris de voir que le brun regardait attentivement son moi passé se battre avec celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal par le passé. Il avait le visage figé et semblait être très attentif à tout ce qui c'était passé. Puis quand se fut la fin de Voldemort, il put voir un petit sourire ornez les lèvres du brun. Le jeune homme était donc heureux d'avoir tuer cette "homme", ce tyran. Draco le comprenait. Il savait que Harry avait combattu par vengeance. Il avait voulu venger la mort de ses parents et il le comprenait.

Puis se fut le moment où Harry tomba dans le coma, on put voir le Draco du passé venir près de lui et appelé les secours. Tous les élèves avaient été attristés. Personne ne savait quand il se réveillera. Draco vu avec effarement que le choixpeau montrait seulement les moments passés à l'infirmerie. On pouvait voir Ron et Hermione lui rendre visite, ainsi que Blaise et également Pansy qui avaient combattu à ses côtés.

Draco vit avec frayeur le moment où il entra lui-même dans l'infirmerie durant la nuit. Il sentit le regard de ses amis sur lui à part celui de Seamus et Blaise. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard interrogateur de Harry. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Il regarda avec appréhension les différentes nuits qu'il passait au côté du brun. Il entendait plusieurs murmures autour de lui alors que son esprit lui disait de fuir. Oui il fallait fuir. Il ne voulait plus regarder tout cela. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre murmuré ces trois mot qu'il lui avait dit juste avant de se réveiller. Il fallait fuir.

Alors que le moment où il sortait de l'infirmerie dans les souvenirs qui étaient montré par le choixpeau, Draco Malfoy se leva et sans un regard pour tout le monde dans la Salle, il sortit à toute vitesse au dehors sous les regards stupéfaits des anciens élèves et des professeurs.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la Salle, personne ne parlait à présent. Mais quand la porte claqua après que le blond soir sortit une phrase retentit contre les murs du château. La phrase qui n'avait jamais été dites et qui aurait pue changé bien de choses. Une phrase qui révélait des sentiments les plus enfuit au fond d'un coeur qui n'était pas recouvert d'une couche de glace comme on le pensait. Mais qui était réchauffé par l'image d'un jeune brun endormi dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le "Je t'aime" résonna dans le coeur d'une personne. Cette personne était elle même allongé dans ce lit, dans un coma profond et dont les paroles du blond l'en avait sortit sans qu'il ne le sache.

Alors que l'image changeait pour devenir celle d'un matin ensoleillé, un jeune homme brun se leva et sortit de la salle pour trouver celui qui avait fait réagir son coeur.

Les images se bousculèrent. Les plans entre les élèves pour poussé un couple à s'unir. La mise en place de la soirée. Cette même soirée vint prendre place. Le jeu organisé par Blaise Zabinni dans le but de faire avoué à son meilleur ami qu'il aimait le Survivant. L'échec. Puis la soirée où ils étaient tous réunis aujourd'hui. Les retrouvailles, les danses, les propositions, le repas, et le rassemblement devant le passer. Puis tout à coup les anciens élèves observèrent avec intérêt un jeune homme blond courir au dehors suivit d'un brun. Le brun arrêta le blond et le força à se retourner alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au bord du lac, les étoiles et la lune brillant dans le ciel. Mais alors que tout le monde espérait voir ce qui se produirait par la suite, l'image se brouilla, devint flou et disparut dans des milliers de paillettes.

Les anciens élèves s'indignèrent alors que le directeur montait sur l'estrade. Il fit taire tout le monde d'un geste de la main et s'éclairci la main.

"- Mes chers élèves, j'espère que ce petit retour dans le passé vous aura plu. Je sais bien que vous auriez voulu connaître la suite des évènements pour Draco et Harry. Depuis la fin de vos études vous essayé de les rapprocher et aucun de vos plan n'a fonctionné hélas. Le choixpeau qui a vu en eux quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a vu a décidé de nous aider pour que le bonheur de nos amis soit partagé et qu'ils puissent s'aimer au grand jour. Il nous a donc montré tout ceci afin que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas. J'espère seulement que nous avons réussit. Nous ne pouvons pas indéfiniment les poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La suite des évènements n'appartient qu'à eux. Nous les avons aidé à leur donner la force d'affronter leur sentiment, c'est maintenant à eux de faire le bon choix."

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Alors que Dumbledore faisait son discours, Harry et Draco courait à en perdre haleine dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry réussi a rattrapé le blond au bord du lac. Il lui prit le bras et le retourna. Il fut stupéfait de voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles rosies par le vent. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait raté deux années de sa vie en voyant le blond baissé la tête, abattu. Il posa deux doigts sous le menton du Serpentard et lui releva la tête. Il rencontra deux magnifiques perles argentées brillantes à cause de l'eau salée qui s'y échappait. Harry avec un élan de courage commença à parler d'une voix d'une doue qui fit faire un saut au coeur de Draco.

"- Est ce que c'est vrai?" demanda le brun.

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de voir un quelconque signe qui lui prouverait que son ange se moquait de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'y perçu que de la sincérité et une envie de savoir alors il hocha la tête. Le brun lui fit un sourire alors qui lui prenait les mains pour les menés vers une pierre où il les fit s'asseoir. Il regarda le blond avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux ans.

"- Lors de la dernière soirée ... C'était ... c'était de moi dont tu parlais lors du jeu de Blaise?"

"- Oui." murmura Draco d'une voix basse et enrouée par ses pleures récents.

"- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit clairement?" demanda son ange.

Draco se demandait quand allais arrivé les sarcasmes, les moqueries de la part de celui qu'il aimait. Même s'il lui souriait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

"- Draco? Pourquoi?" demanda une nouvelle fois le brun qui se demanda pourquoi l'ange blond qu'il avait en face de lui restait silencieux.

"- Je ... J'avais peur ... que tu te moque de moi. Nous nous sommes toujours détesté et même si je faisais partit de l'Ordre je ne savais pas si tu m'appréciais un peu ou me faisais confiance." fit il, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Harry le regarda intensément, puis leva sa main. Draco ferma les yeux, ayant peur que le brun ne frappe ou fasse autre chose qui lui ferais du mal. Au contraire ce qu'il ressentit fut très doux, très tendre. Harry avait juste essuyé ses larmes et lui caressait la joue. Il entendit alors à son oreille un doux murmure provenant d'une voix chaude et basse.

"- Tu n'as pas avoir peur alors petit ange."

Draco rouvrit les yeux et encra son regard aux deux magnifiques émeraudes qui brillaient dans cette nuit étoilée. Draco se demandait ce que voulait dire son amour par cette phrase, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

"- Tu n'auras plus à avoir peur maintenant." continua Harry en voyant que le blond ne répondait pas.

"- Que veux-tu dire?" demanda le Serpentard.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement et se pencha vers lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieur du blond ce qui lui valu un petit gémissement. Il sourit et happa les lèvres de Draco qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Le brun embrassa d'abord légèrement les lèvres du blond et lécha ensuite doucement ses lèvres pour avoir l'entrée de son antre qui lui fut ouverte avec plaisir. Harry découvrit la bouche du blond avec délice, apprenant par coeur ce qui faisait l'autre. Il lâcha ses lèvres à regret pour aussitôt embrasser le menton, le nez, le front, la mâchoire et mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du blond qui gémissait de plaisir.

"- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur car je serais toujours là. Je suis partit pour t'oublier mais rien n'y a fait. Je t'aime et rien ne pourrai t'effacer dans mon coeur." murmura Harry à l'oreille de celui qui lui avait ravi son coeur.

Draco eut un frissonnement à l'entente de la voix de son amour à son oreille. Puis il comprit le sens des mots du brun. Il l'aimait ? Il était partit à cause de lui? Tout les deux s'aimaient et aucun des deux ne le savait? Draco avait envie de pleurer en pensant qu'il aurait pu vivre avec son amour depuis tout ce temps. Il regarda les yeux sincères et plein d'amour de brun et quand il vit que celui-ci disait la vérité il sourit. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il l'aimait.

"- Tu es partit à cause de moi?" demanda le blond d'une voix émue.

"- Oui, je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas alors j'ai décidé de voyager pour t'oublier. Quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait une réunion d'ancien élèves je suis tout de suite revenu, je voulait te revoir coûte que coûte."

"- Tu m'aimais depuis tout ce temps." fit Draco pour lui même.

"- Oui, depuis que tu es entré dans l'Ordre je t'ai observé et je suis tombé amoureux de toi."

"- Oh Merlin, tu m'aimais et nous sommes passé à côté de quelque chose durant ces deux ans."

"- Tu m'aimes donc."

"- Oh oui je t'aime. J'ai prié chaque soir que tu te réveil lorsque tu étais dans le coma. Je passais toutes mes nuits près de toi. Une nuit je t'ai avoué mes sentiments mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien. Et le lendemain tu t'es réveillé."

"- C'est que je t'ai entendu. Je n'avais plus rien qui me raccrochait à la vie après la fin de Voldemort. Tu as sûrement fait revivre quelque chose en moi lorsque tu m'as parlé et je t'en remercie. Je ne serrais peut être jamais sortit de ce coma."

Harry l'embrassa doucement et mis sa tête dans son cou, embrassant tendrement la peau douce de son amour.

"- Harry?" commença le blond, frémissant sous les baisers.

"- Hum?" répondit le brun, picorant toujours le cou pâle.

"- Tu ... Tu ne t'es jamais douté que c'était de toi dont je parlais à la dernière soirée?"

"- Pas vraiment. J'avais des doutes. Vu la description que tu faisais ça me ressemblait, mais je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis quand j'ai vu l'autre Jordan, j'ai cru que c'était lui, la jalousie est montée en moi et quand tu l'as renvoyé je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir fait ressentir cela."

"- Et moi je regrette de t'avoir parlé comme un chien."

"- Tu es tout pardonné maintenant mon ange." fit Harry en l'embrassant.

"- Mon ange?" fit Draco avec un sourire.

"- Oui, tu es un ange ... mon ange. Je te garde près de moi à présent." répondit Harry en l'enserrant de ses bras forts.

"- Quel surnom vais-je te donner alors?" demanda Draco. " Je t'appelais mon ange quand je pensais à toi. Et seul Merlin sait combien de fois j'ai pensé à toi durant ces deux dernières années.

"- Et bien, ce sera à toi de choisir."

Le blond lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux, tendre et plein d'amour. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, les yeux brillant. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour.

"- Je crois que je vais t'appeler mon bébé."

"- Mon bébé?" fit Harry amusé.

"- Ça ne te plais pas?"

"- Je n'ai pas vraiment la taille d'un bébé mais ça me plait assez."

"- Oui, mais même si tu n'as pas la taille, j'ai envie de te dorloter comme tel." continua Draco en l'embrassant.

"- Je crois que je vais m'y habituer alors." dit Harry en souriant, prenant Draco sur ses genoux.

Le blond enfouit son nez dans le cou du brun où il déposa de tendres baisers. Ils restèrent encore une demi-heure à se câliner, profitant du moment présent, heureux comme jamais de s'être enfin trouvé. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur vie depuis, de ce que Harry avait fait lors de son voyage et des études de Draco en Médicomagies. Puis Harry regarda le blond et parla un peu nerveux.

"- Draco?"

"- Oui, mon bébé."

Le brun sourit tendrement.

"- Est ce que tu veux toujours venir avec moi faire ce voyage?"

Le blond lui fit un sourire magnifique avant de l'embrasser.

"- Bien sûr que je veux venir avec toi ! Je n'ai pas accepté pour refuser quand je suis enfin avec toi. Je veux passer tous mes moments de ma vie à tes côtés.

"- Et bien ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi je souhaite passer ma vie à tes côtés." fit Harry.

"- Nous allons bien nous entendre alors."

"- Je crois bien que oui mon ange."

"- Et si on rentrait, je crois que Blaise et Seamus se font un sang d'encre pour nous." dis Draco.

"- Ils connaissent tes sentiments pour moi? " demanda le brun.

"-Oui depuis la septième année. Je les ai avoué à Blaise lorsqu'il m'attendait dans le salon de notre chambre de préfet après l'une de ma soirée passée à côté de toi. Il l'a dit à Seamus peut de temps après, mais je leur ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne."

"- Oh dommage qu'ils n'aient pas parlé alors. Ron et Hermione connaissaient les miens, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient essayé de faire quelque chose."

"- Oh Merlin, nous avons raté deux ans pour rien alors, je suis nul ! Je n'aurais pas dû leur interdire d'en parler, nous aurions été ensemble depuis longtemps." dit Draco un sanglot dans la voix.

"- Non, tu n'es pas nul mon ange. Ces deux années m'ont permises de me recentrer. Je suis prêt à commencer quelque chose avec toi maintenant." avoua Harry en lui souriant.

"- C'est vrai?"

"- Oui."

"- Moi aussi je suis prêts."

"- Que pense tu de renter, je commence à avoir un peu froid."

"- D'accord, mon bébé, rentrons."

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux, main dans la main, vers le château affronter leur futur et permettre à leur relation de s'épanouir à la face du monde.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Cela fait deux ans que Harry et moi sommes ensemble. A la fin de la soirée, Seamus a annoncé qu'il attendait un enfant depuis deux mois. Il l'avait appris le matin même par Séverus et aujourd'hui Blaise et lui sont parents d'un magnifique bébé de un an et cinq mois du nom de Julien Zabinni Finnigan. Il est brun comme Seamus et a hérité des yeux bleu nuit de son deuxième père ainsi que sa joie de vivre.

Quand nous sommes revenu dans la Grande Salle, nos mains liées, nous avons été accueillit par des exclamations de joie de la part de tout le monde. J'ai demandé à mon meilleur ami quelques explications sur le fait que tout le monde semblait attendre que Harry et moi soyons ensemble. Il m'a avoué avec un peu de difficulté face à mon regard noir que depuis la septième tout le monde avait essayé de pour mettre enfin ensemble et qu'ils avaient participé au jeu "Qui lui as prit?" inventé par Blaise. Tout le monde sauf Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi ne devions être mis au courant. Ils avaient joué avec nous mais je ne peux lui en vouloir car grâce à lui je suis avec Harry aujourd'hui. Alors oui, je le remercie pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

Nous avons bien sûr fait notre voyage autour du monde. Ce fut le plus merveilleux voyage que j'ai fait. J'ai souvent voyagé avec mes parents mais celui-ci fut le plus incroyable, le plus inoubliable de tous. Nous sommes allez absolument partout. Harry a voulu s'arrêter en Amérique dans la ville de Los Angeles pour une durée de trois semaines puis nous sommes revenu après cinq mois de voyage. Nous vivons à présent dans une petite maison du bord de mer et nous sommes heureux.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, notre couple fut bien accueillit par les journaux et la population sorcière. Même si les homosexuelles sont très bien intégré dans notre monde, je ne savais pas si le couple de Harry Potter, le sauveur de l'humanité et Draco Malfoy, fils du bras droit de Voldemort serait accueillit sans accro. Mais finalement tout c'est bien passé. Nous avons passé une magnifique année ensemble. Hermione a donné naissance à une petite Amélie, qui a les mêmes cheveux roux que son père et les yeux noisette de sa mère, elle a aujourd'hui un an et huit mois. Hermione et Ron se sont marié il y a peu et j'ai eu le plaisir d'être le témoin de Ron et Pansy celle de Hermione. Il y a également eu le mariage de Pansy et Ryan dont Harry et Hermione furent les témoins et celui de Neville et de sa compagne qui s'avérait être Gabrielle Delacour, la soeur de Fleur Delacour, je ne l'avais pas du tout reconnu lors de la soirée, elle a vraiment changée, mais elle est ravissante et pleine d'humour.

Aujourd'hui j'ai mon bébé dans mes bras, endormi sur mon torse dans notre chambre blanche. Je le regarde tendrement alors qu'il commence à sortir des limbes du sommeil. Ses deux émeraudes se découvrent à moi pour une nouvelle journée. Il sourit en comprenant que j'ai encore passé une partie de la nuit à le regarder. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il est tellement beau que je ne me lasse pas de l'image que tu donnes lorsqu'il est paisible contre moi.

"- Bonjour mon ange." dit-tu en picorant mon cou comme tu le fait chaque matin.

"- Bonjour bébé." murmurais-je.

Tu remontes ta tête vers moi avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Qu'ai-je dit qui puisse te faire sourire?

"- Il va falloir que tu me trouve un autre surnom bientôt." dit-tu.

"- Ah oui? Et pourquoi? Il me convient très bien ton surnom. Il ne te plait plus." demandais-je en faisant une petite moue qui te fais rire.

"- Si, bien sûr qu'il me plait, mais je crois que tu vas appeler quelqu'un d'autre 'bébé' d'ici quelques mois Draco." répondit-tu en traçant quelques dessins sur mon torse avec tes doigts délicats.

Mon coeur manquait un battement à ses paroles. Nous avions réussit? Après tant de mois d'essais? Mon coeur débordait de joie à l'idée qu'après tout les efforts que nous avons fournis nous avions enfin réussit à atteindre ce que nous voulions depuis un an déjà.

"- C'est vrai?" demandais-je tout excité.

"- Oui, je suis allé voir Séverus hier après-midi. Je suis enceint de un mois et demi." dit-tu heureux comme jamais.

"- Oh mon coeur, je suis si content. Alors ça y est, nous allons être parents?" m'exclamais-je avant de t'embrasser amoureusement.

"- Oui, ... Mais dit moi, tu as fait vite pour me trouver un nouveau surnom." remarque tu amusé.

"- Ah oui? Je n'ai pas fait attention. Comment t'ais-je appelé?"

"- Tu as dit 'mon coeur'. J'aime assez."

"- Et bien, ce sera donc 'mon coeur' à présent;"

"- Bien, nous pouvons peut-être ... fêter le futur évènement qu'en dit tu?" murmura-tu en frottant ton érection contre la mienne alors que tu te mord les lèvres.

"- Harry, tu es sûr que nous pouvons?"

"- Qu'est ce que tu crois?" rigole-tu. " Je me suis renseigné ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de passé neuf mois d'abstinence. Nous pouvons faire l'amour jusqu'au septième mois de grossesse." répondit-tu en te mettant sur moi et en bougeant du bassin ce qui eut pour effet d'attiser mon désir.

Je t'embrassa légèrement dans le cou et te murmura ces quelques mots.

"- Alors fêtons la venue futur de notre enfant." et je te t'embrasse de nouveau avec toute la passion et l'amour que je ressentais pour toi.

Je sais à présent ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je lui avais dit mes sentiments lors de cette soirée de fin d'année. .. Elle aurait été exactement la même car Harry m'aime depuis tout ce temps. Aujourd'hui nous nous aimons, c'est le plus important car nous sommes enfin libre. Harry nous a apporté la paix et la liberté de pouvoir s'aimer à la fin de cette guerre et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. Je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux quoi qu'il se passe et m'occuperais de notre enfant et de lui avec tout l'amour que cette terre peut offrir.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce One-Shot vous aura plu, je me suis beaucoup impliqué dans cette histoire puisqu'elle est un peu tirée de ma vie **

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Bisous**

**Vert émeraude**


	2. Réponses aux RARs

**Je suis trop heureuse que vous ayez aimé ce long one-shot ! Pour la peine je vais répondre aux reviews individuellement:D**

_**Réponses aux RARs: **_

_**Tobby: **Kikou la grande! Tu vas bien? Bon bah même si je t'ai dit que ta review ma fait très plaisir je vais tout de même répondre! hehe! _

_Alors désolé de t'avoir fais chialer comme tu dis! Vraiment désolé! Mais bon si tu as eu de l'émotion c'est que ça se faisait ressentir dans mon écriture et ça me rempli de joie! _

_Pour le sexe de Dumbledore c'est vrai qu'on peut se poser des questions ! lol mais bon on se sais pas vraiment ce qu'il est hein! Il a peut être deux sexes qui sait! he! Je sais plus comment on appelle ça et j'ai trop la flemme de chercher mais j'espère que tu me comprendra! _

_Pour celui de Draco, bon bah là c'est sur que y a pas de questions à posé, c'ets bien un mâles! C'est quand même lui qui as mis Harry enceinte donc y a juste à savoir ça et c'est tout bon! lol Mais c'est vrai que heureusement qu'il n'y a que moi qui pouvait comprendre ta review car on aurait été prise pour des folles! ;P_

_Bon, pour le point final, bah je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé! Et pour finir la suite de es fics avant d'en commencer une autre euh ... je sais pas si ça va être possible! La preuve je viens de poster deux OS en deux jours (A) Mais te flingue pas surtout! N'oublie pas que normalement nous avons une sortie toute les deux! D'ailleurs faudrais peut êre que je demande à ma mère! C'est toujours bon pour toi? _

_Bon bah c'était un gros point final! Donc Gros bisoux et à pluch tard! _

_**Lapieuvredudesert: **Kikou! Mdr oui il en as mit du temps pour lui dire qu'il était fou de lui! _

_Mais hehe ce serait pas marrant si y avait pas d'attente! Surtout pour moi! En plus je suis pas habitué à faire quelque chose qui fait deux lignes alors fallait bien que ça dure! et puis je me suis bien amusé à écrire la scène du jeu! _

_En tout cas heureusement que tu l'as pas mangé ton clavier! T'as pas intérêt hein! Je veux la suite de Rien ne me changera! _

_En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon OS et pour les autres fics bah j'ai mis deux autres OS pour faire patienter! Donc si tu cherche de la lecture n'hésite pas! Mais bon y a un triste et un beaucoup plus joyeux! Enfin surtout à la fin. _

_En tout cas à plus et bisoux! _

_**Amy Keira: **Je suis heureuse que tu ai adoré! Mais désolé il n'y aura pas de suite! Cet OS est définitivement fini! Je le trouve très bien comme ça et je préfère laisser Harry et Draco vivre leur vie seul! Ils sont ensemble, vont avoir un enfin c'est le principal, donc pas de suite. _

_**Thealie: **Wouah merci beaucoup! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir! Je sais pas si c'est le plus beau one-shot, j'en doute mais ça fait super plaisir! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce one-shot. _

_**onarluca: **merci beaucoup artemis! _

_**Loryah: **Kikou ma grande! Ca fait super plaisir que tu ai aimé mon os! _

_Oui Harry est naïf mais bon il ne connait pas vraiment beaucoup de chose de l'amour et ne sais pas reconnaître les signes ! Pour Dray y a rien à dire lol, il a été entrainer dans ce jeu au début à cause d'une musique hypnotisante mais pour la suite le principal c'est vraiment qu'ils soient ensemble!_

_Pour la publication de mes autres os et bien il ne te reste plus qu'à aller voir dans mon profil, j'en ai mit deux mais l'un des deux ne te plaira sûrement pas! Je te prévient! Peut être le lira tu par curiosité comme moi je le fais pour certaines fics, mais j'en doute. _

_Gros bisoux et à bientôt! J'attends avec impatience la suite de "Une protection rapprochée" et surtout celle de "L'Union des Ombers" Je l'adore trop cette fic! Elle est sublime!_

_**farahon: **je suis ravie que ma fic te touche autant! Lol tu vas te dire non mais c'est quoi cette auteuse qui veut voir ses lecteurs pleuré? Mais bon, les auteurs aiment que nos fics touchent les lecteurs, cela montre que les sentiments sont bien ressentis et ça fait plaisir car nous voulons tout d'abord faire ressentir ce que ressentents nos personnages. Je ne sais pas si tu écris mais si oui je pense que tu me comprend! En tout cas merci pour ta gentille et humide review! lol. Mais malheureusement pour toi et d'autres lecteurs qui me l'ont demandé, il n'y aura pas de suite pour cet OS. Désolé._

_**Arwen94:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis super contente que tu ai aimé cet OS! Si tu en veux d'autre, je viens d'en poster deux. Un triste et un plus heureux à la fin! _

_**miss Felton/Malfoy: **Merci beaucoup pou ta review! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé et que tu soit touché par ma fic! Gros bisoux! _

_**Lovely A: **Merci beaucoup! Ca fait très plaisir! bisoux_

_**Yami Aku: **Kikou! _

_J'ai été super heureuse quand j'ai lu ta reveiw! Ca fait très plaisir de ta part! _

_Lol Draco est a croqué? Et bien désolé mais c'est harry qui l'as croqué finalement, pas de chance! Ils ont mis deux ans à être ensemble mais tu n'es pas arrivé assez tôt désolé! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est aussi à baffer! Mais bon, c'était marrant pour moi d'écrire ça. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé! Et l'idée de la musique hypnotisante ne m'est venue que lorsque j'ai écrit la partie sur la deuxième soirée et ç a coulé tout seul! c'est super lol. Tu n'as pas trouvé ça trop long alors? Et bien c'est super car je pensais qu'il l'étais! Enfin bon c'est pire que l'un de mes autres OS mais bon ... _

_Bisoux et à plus! _

_**slydawn: **Salut! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis vraiment super contente d'un côté car tu as aimé! Mais d'un autre car tu es le/la seul(e) à avoir trouvé le sens de mon OS! Ca fait super plaisir! _

_Je sais que tu va t'en contre fichre, mais cet OS était tout d'abord tiré d'une part de ma vie. Le peur de dévoilé ses sentiments et de ne pas être aimer en retour fait partie de ma vie depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Je n'ai pas le courage de les avouer. D'ailleurs comme Draco, le garçon que j'aime et moi ne se voyons pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout mais ... je l'aime. Si tu n'as pas envie de continuer à lire je comprendrais. _

_Mais, comme Draco et Harry je n'ai pas la chance de pouvoir lui dire. J'ai bien faillit lui dire une fois mais la peur à pris le dessus. Peut être qu'un jour qui sais je pourrais peut être lui dire. Peut être justement lors d'une fête comme celle de nos zouzous d'amour dans cet OS. _

_D'ailleur, quand je lui est presque dit, nous étions à une soirée. Une amie voulait savoir quel était le type de mec qui nous plaisais. Moi je lui est décrit et quand elle a demandé au mecs de la table qui voulait sortir avec moi, le garçon en question a dit " Moi ça me dérangerais pas" Je ne sais pas si il se moquait de moi ou pas, mais la peur d'être rejeté à pris le dessus et je n'ai rien dit. _

_Aujourd'hui, après un deux ans et demi, ses paroles reviennent toujours dans ma tête. Je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée car ça ma fait comprendre une chose. Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. J'aurais peut être du lui dire ce que j'épprouvais, peut être qu'aujourd'hui nous formerions un couple, où alors nous aurions cassé je ne sais pas, mais je regrette de ne pas avoir essayé. _

_Si je lui avait dit et qu'il m'avait repoussé, je ne serais pas morte, j'aurais eu du chagrin c'ets sur, mais je serais toujours en vie et je serais sûrement passé à autre chose, mais en réalité je ne peux pas. Ca fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne l'ai pas oublié, et même cette soirée. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu as lu jusqu'au bout, mais bon, là maintenant que j'ai tout dit je me sens .. mieux. Ca ma fait encore réfléchi de repenser à tout ça. _

_En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aime ce que j'écris. La plupart de mes OS comme celui ci ou un autre que je vients de finir et posté et un autre que je dois finir feront peut être réfléchir certaine personne sur l'amour ou la vie. Et j'espère que ça aidera peut être certaines personnes dans la leur. _

_Encore merci, bisoux_

_**Sahada:** Merci beaucoup Sahada! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé! Et bien tu as vu des étoiles? Je dois dire que je suis très contente alors! lol mais j'en connait qui ont des étoiles aussi dans les yeux, mais ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre dans ma fic! lol bisoux ! _

_**Vif d'or: **Merci beaucoup Vif d'or! Lol oui c'est vrai ils mettent longtemps pour se l'avouer, mais bon le principal c'ets qu'ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment à la fin! _

_**Voilà! Wouah! Je n'ai jamais fait de si longue réponse à des reviews. Mais je dois dire que cet OS me tiens particulièrement à coeur et je voulait vraiment répondre à tout ceux qui m'avait posé des questions ou avait réfléchit. **_

_**Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une gentille reviews! ça me va droit au coeur! **_

_**Gros bisoux à tous et à bientôt peut être. **_

_**Vert emeraude**_


End file.
